Fox's and Felines
by Joe the kender
Summary: A kitsune gets tossed into a different world.....earth, there she will meet the sohma's and one hot blooded neko with a bad temperment.Will the two get along or will their natures clash? Please RR Im not to great at summeries but the story is good!
1. Chapter 1 Loss and new beginnings

> Hello everyone!! This is Stephanie here, and yes that is my real name
> 
> Steph: ::Gets tackled by characters:: Gahh sorry sorry I will start the fanfiction in just a minute. Anyways this is a fanfiction about a created character I have. She is a fox demon, and yes I know, way out there to be put into fruits basket. But hey I wanted something different.
> 
> Steph: ::Sits on a chair smiling happily:: Anyways onto the fanfiction
> 
> Kyo: ::muttering angrily:: Stephanie does not own us, nor does she own fruba, she only owns fox……Hey why do I have to read this damn thing??!?!? Why cant that damned rat read it?!?
> 
> Steph: ::Smiles cheerfully:: Oh well your much better plus he is busy ….. anyways enough delay onto the story!!
> 
> Chapter one Loss & new begging's
> 
> Kyo hit the tree angrily with his fist making an indent where his hand connected; his red eyes were on the brink of tears as he angrily blinked them away. He stopped punching and turned leaning on it, he slipped and fell to the ground making a soft thud as he hit the forest floor.
> 
> "Damn rat" He said bitterly. A few tears streaking down his face, he brought up his knees to his chin and hid his face in them. His spiky orange hair was a bit unkempt from the training and the work he had been doing to avoid Shigure's house. His voice didn't hold the arrogance it normally would have.
> 
> "He beats me every time in martial arts and now he has taken Tohru " he said as his hands clenched together into fists. Little did he know that a young fox demon was sitting up in the tree that he decided to take his anger out on. Her sapphire eyes remained on the man before her, her tail which was swaying slowly at the moment was red and tipped with white.
> 
> Her sharply pointed fuzzy ears listened to his sharp intakes of breath, and her delicate nose smelled the salt from his tears. She decided it would be a good time to come out of her spying perch. She jumped down from the branch and landed in front of the man.
> 
> "What ails you so?" she asked in a soft sympathetic voice. She kneeled down next to him, watching him with soft sapphire blue eyes.
> 
> Kyo was about to tell this person to shove it, until he looked up, instead of seeing a human girl he saw a ….wait…..A fox? (A.n. aha wouldn't that just be great to look up and see a demon) He rubbed his eyes and jumped to his feet; he looked at her again and blinked. His eyes opened wide and looked at her, never before seeing a fox woman. His jaw went slack as he looked at her; it wasn't common to see a woman with fuzzy ears and a tail.
> 
> "It's rude to stare" she snapped impatiently and looked at him while pulling back a piece of silvery white hair behind her ears. Kyo seemed to snap out of the trance and glared at her with red eyes.
> 
> "It is none of your business, leave me alone" he said bitterly wiping away the remnants of his tears and glared at her for all it was worth. She returned the gaze but not with anger just amusement. Her blue eyes glittered, extremely amused by the spunk of this one.
> 
> "What is your name young one?" she inquired. Kyo looked at her shocked, he half expected to get slapped or something for telling her off like that. Instead he just saw an amused look from her and she had just asked his name, she was strange and undoubtedly from her physique, strong. He sized her up and felt a lump grow in his throat, she was definitely stronger then him, and probably even that damn rat.
> 
> "Kyo" he said quietly and looked down thinking of Yuki and Tohru probably out having a nice date or something, it made his stomach churn and tears brim on his eyes.
> 
> "Nice to meet you kyo" she said. She seemed to have an air of arrogance and self pride that swelled around her, and she seemed the type not to take crap from anyone. Soon he would find that out, little did he know, the painful way.
> 
> "My name is Kittiara though friends just call me fox" she said smiling it was a fitting name since she was a fox demon. He looked at her raising a brow and said.
> 
> "Well fox what the hell are you?" gaining that arrogance once more. He met her eyes which were hypnotizing, such a beautiful blue. He shook his head and looked to his feet; in a flash she was standing next to him her lips by his ear. Her breath tingled on his skin and he felt a tremor run through his body, from fear and excitement. She spoke softly into his ears a soft smile tugging at her lips.
> 
> "Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" she asked pulling back smiling. She almost laughed at the expression on his face; it was a mix of awe and fear. It seemed like a Kodak moment, he snapped out of the trance and looked at her, his eyes holding real fear though his voice was arrogant.
> 
> "I asked what the hell you were" he said trying to make it rude, but it came out very meek and unlike him. A smirk replaced the smile on her face as she looked at him.
> 
> "Well I am a fox demon and you are a human but there is something about your scent that is standing out" she said circling him like prey.
> 
> "It screams out to me 'Neko!! Neko!! He is a cat!!' Well am I right or wrong about my assumption that something about you has a feline trait to it" he nodded numbly. She smirked again and stopped circling him and asked him politely.
> 
> "Where do you live my feline friend?" she asked smiling. He looked at her, his eyes grew dark and somewhat sad, and wait…..there seemed to be a flash of rage burning in the depths.
> 
> "Why?" he asked her. He kept his gaze on her the whole time, one out of fear, and two for some odd reason he couldn't take his eyes off her it seemed she held him in a thrall of some sort.
> 
> "Why my dear friend it's because I am curios, it goes along with the fox nature you know, the cat too." She smiled knowingly.
> 
> "And you are wondering about me, how strong I am, what my weakness is, where I came from, and a number of other things. Well if you treat me to lunch I may tell you some things about me(A.n aha how funny, treat me to lunch I tell you stuff ). Plus I am dying to know who this rat and other person Tohru are seemingly as though they have hurt you in some way" she saw a pang of hurt in his eyes.
> 
> She felt slightly bad for him but none the less wanted to know all she could. Being hunted, she needed to find a place to stay and maybe Kyo could help.
> 
> "Alright Fox come with me" he said. Gesturing for her to come with him, not wanting her behind him. She felt a smile tug at her lips 'smart boy' she thought to herself.
> 
> "Alrighty o Kyo" she said giggling to herself.
> 
> Her tail swayed back and forth slowly as she walked. He walked next to her leading the way back to Shigure's house. His gaze shifted to her occasionally, she would catch it out of the corner of her eye. He then would turn his gaze back to the forest and kept walking until they reached a decently sized house. She nodded in approval, thinking of the housing and guessing of how many could sleep in here.
> 
> Kyo opened the rice paper door and fox looked at it skeptically and mused aloud to herself.
> 
> "If anyone wanted to break into here it wouldn't be to difficult"
> 
> She said laughing quietly. Kyo thought about that and fox could see a visible shudder run through his body. She felt the smirk growing on her lips again, she heard the soft padding of feet coming there way and she pressed against the side of the door. Her ears pressed flat against her skull and her lips raised in a slight snarl. She crouched low to the floor and waited for the newcomer to enter. Kyo looked to her and stiffened, scared at what she was doing. It wasn't like him to be scared of someone but she was more likely able to kill Akito with a minimal effort.
> 
> She looked over to kyo noticing his stiffened state and a soft growl emitted from her throat, warning and low. A cheerful voice threw her off balance though and she sat on the floor looking up as the figure entered. It was an older man, not old but not a teenager, he was about in his twenties or so. His voice high and cheerful.
> 
> "Welcome home kyo!!" he said in his happy cheerful self. Kyo relaxed and looked at him shaking his head as if trying to rid a head ache.
> 
> "Shigure you could have just gotten killed" he said pointing over to fox. Her tail was behind her and out of site, her pointed ears beneath the curtain of silver hair. Gure looked over and a large bright smile came to his face.
> 
> "My ….my if that is my killer let me die now" he said looking at her body structure and undoubtedly her curves. He came over and offered her a hand.
> 
> "Here milady let me help you stand, kyo shame on you for not helping your lady friend!!" he said with feigned shock. Fox could almost see the laughter in Kyo's eyes; she knew that this Shigure had not seen what she was. She took his hand with her clawed own and stood. She smirked showing sharp fangs.
> 
> "Thank you so much kind sir" she said with a light giggle. Kyo turned around slightly disgusted, Gure smiled widely at her. She smiled back, his mind was running off on the saying 'high school girls high school girls all for me high school girls he he he'.
> 
> "So what brings you here uh?" he said questioning her. She smiled and was about to reply when she heard her name but not from her own voice. It was Kyo's.
> 
> "Her name is fox and Gure if you haven't noticed she has a tail and pointed fuzzy ears, she isn't human" fox glared at Kyo lightly.
> 
> "Well kyo darling that was slightly rude" she said laughing. Shigure completely lost said still cheerful.
> 
> "Fox? Tail? Darling…?" he started laughing at what fox had called kyo. He fell on the ground and held his sides he was laughing so hard "Kyo darling!! That's rich!!"…well when he saw that fox really was a fox he stopped laughing.
> 
> "So you are a fox demon?" he asked actually serious ((A.n Yes its amazing Gure serious)). Fox nodded.
> 
> "A full blooded fox demon" she said nonchalantly, as if there were thousands of fox demons running around in the world coming up to people. Kyo coughed and felt his eye twitch; he felt the urge to yell and went along.
> 
> "WHAT THE HELL??!?! YOU ACT LIKE BEING A DAMN FOX DEMON IS A NORMAL THING!!!!" he said glaring at her. She felt rage build up in her body, and like a tiger ready to pounce the muscles in her shoulders bunched and coiled. In less then a second she had kyo pinned to the ground with both arms pinned to his back. Her lips raised in a snarl, her usually soft sapphire blue eyes glazed over angrily. Her voice was soft but dripping with venom.
> 
> "Well to inform you kyo, being a fox is normal for me, and yet all my life I have been taunted and jeered at like some freak. I could kill you with no thought at all if I felt like it, but I don't personally want someone's blood on my claws at the moment. Never speak to me in such a disrespectful manner" ((A.n think about that, a very pissed kitsune on your ass lmfao!!) she said hissing and stood. She could see he was quite shaken up; Shigure on the other hand had gained a large amount of respect and fear of fox.
> 
> "Well that's the first time I have seen kyo been defeated in less then a second" he said laughing trying to make the atmosphere lighten up. Kyo on the other hand was mumbling a line of curses towards no one in particular ((A.n yeah right cough cough fox cough)). He stood and glared at fox then ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room and climbed up to the roof and laid up there.
> 
> "Well I think I got the point through" she said smiling lightly. Shigure felt his veins run cold, but in a moment they were once again full of life and cheerful.
> 
> "Would you like to chat over a cup of tea miss fox?" he asked. Fox looked at him smiling brilliantly.
> 
> "That would be lovely Shigure thank you" she said standing. "I am going to talk to kyo, I'm new around here and I need to learn a few things." Shigure nodded not daring say anything to offend the fox demon. Maybe Fox could help with Akito…... he shook his head and started humming ignoring the phone calls his editor was placing on his machine.
> 
> Fox walked out of the house and scaled the wall with ease and came up on the roof, and had snuck up on kyo. He was laying there looking at the sky. His red eyes looked so sad and tortured, she felt a twinge of sympathy for him, and she made her presence known.
> 
> "Hi kyo" she said quietly smiling at him seeming as though she forgot the recent events that had just occurred. Kyo jumped and was about to run when fox put out her hand in a gesture of peace.
> 
> "Don't worry, I lost my temper seemingly you do to" she smiled recalling the dented tree. He retorted sharply.
> 
> "I don't care if I lose my temper!!" he said angrily. Fox smiled and laughed.
> 
> "I never said that you cared about your temper either" she smiled and sat next to him, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked out into the distance. A glimmer of sadness formed in her eyes, a glimmer of longing that she hadn't found. Kyo noticing this felt sorry for her not knowing why, he didn't give a shit about this woman she had tried to kill him!! Well maybe not kill, And yet he did feel sorry for her she looked alone, mistreated, lost in this world, he knew the feeling.
> 
> "I'm sorry" he whispered so quietly that human ears couldn't pick it up, but ah!! Fox had sensitive hearing, she smiled at him warmly.
> 
> "It's alright kyo I forgive you" she laughed, kyo looked lost and bewildered. She patted him on the arm smiling.
> 
> "Oh don't worry about it, but seriously what is wrong, when I came up I saw a look of sadness on you face that seemed so deep it made me feel sorry for you" she said with a sad smile on her face. Kyo turned from her and growled something along the lines of.
> 
> "Leave me alone….And don't want to talk about it" she smiled and poked him in the side with a sharp nail and watched him jump up and looked around then at her glaring.
> 
> "Come down and have a cup of tea, Shigure is making some and I want to talk to you both I have a favor to ask of you" she said standing.
> 
> "See you downstairs, ohh and if you don't come down I will come up and get you" she said hopping off the roof, kyo got up and went over to see if she was alright, but he didn't see a body. He saw nothing, except the door closing behind fox as she went into the house. It had been a stressing day….with Yuki and Tohru, with fox appearing, and with fox threatening him……he couldn't imagine what was going to happen next.
> 
> He walked down and went into his room and changed into a white t-shirt and his khaki pants that he loved so much. He went down stairs and into the living room and sat down and had a cup of tea with Shigure and Fox.
> 
> Steph: ::Dances for joy:: Yes first chapters done (Yuki and tohru enter)
> 
> Tohru: ::smiles:: Good job Stephy-chan
> 
> Yuki: Yay I got tohru…..errr good work miss Stephanie
> 
> Kyo: ::now tied to a chair, growling angrily trying to gnaw through his bounds::
> 
> Steph: ::anime sweat drop:: alright…..ummm please r/r people!!! I will have chapter two up as soon as possible.
> 
> Aya: ::blink:: How did I get here…..where is my gure?!?!?! he whines
> 
> Steph: ::sighs:: You came in here yourself don't sound so pathetic....
> 
> Aya: ::whimpers::


	2. Chapter 2 Fox is staying!

Steph: ::Smiles nervously at kyo who has gotten free of his bounds and glares at her.:: um…..hhhmm im sorry?

Kyo: ::Smirks evilly and pounces on her, everyone just kind of steps back as he ties steph to a chair:: Ahahaha tie me up will you!! See how you like it!!

Ayame: ::laughing hysterically and earns a glare from steph:: oh kyo that wasn't very nice.

Steph: ::confused:: Shouldn't you be transforming kyo?

Kyo: ::Kerblink:: Hmm I should shouldn't i?

Steph: ::Smiles lightly sitting in the chair thinking of ways to escape:: I do not own any of the fruba characters and never will sadly. But fox! Fox is mine My character all mine ::Evil chuckle::

Chapter two Fox is staying!!!

Shigure held his head in his hands processing the information that fox had just told him, he looked at her sitting there patiently waiting for him to respond.

"So you're saying you are being hunted and need a place to stay in this world and that you are from a different world entirely but this is the only world that you could come to for safety?" Fox nodded smiling simply.

"Yep that's about it and I need a place to stay I was wondering if I could stay here, I could make myself useful somehow I am a good worker and the good thing is I can turn human if need be" ((A.n Kind of stole the Yoko idea but hey!! She can change whenever she wants!!)).

Kyo wanted to see what she looked like as a human, his curiosity getting the better of him. He bit his lip as to not say anything; luckily she changed her form to that of a human. Her over all appearance was stunning, the outfit she was wearing fit a bit more snugly. Her curves changed a bit and her body structure remained the same, but her cheeks were a little more rosy and her silver hair that was slightly spiky let lose into long curled tendrils of molten silver. Her sapphire eyes glittered with amusement that seemed to always shine in them. Her ears and tail were gone replaced by a human disposition; her ears were pierced with two holes with sapphire tear drops. Her smile now warm and bright with no sharp and threatening teeth, she watched them in anticipation wondering if the appearance was suitable as to get a job.

Shigure and Kyo's jaws dropped in unison, the women named fox before them changed completely; they looked at each other then her. Kyo regained his posture and looked away muttering something; Fox smiled and looked at Shigure. His eyes were all starry and sakura blossoms were falling in the background. He got on his knees and crawled up to her and said smiling.

"Will you marry me?" Fox laughed full heartedly as kyo hit him soundly on the head. She went up to Shigure and leaned down and picked him up and found that in a puff of smoke that Shigure changed into a dog. She squealed with delight and decided to pet him.

"You are so kawaii!!! Is this really you Gure?!?!?" she said and got a wicked look in her eye and turned to kyo. Before he could react fox was hugging him close and POOF turned him into a cat, she smiled at him.

"I knew you were a neko!!" she said with a small smile of satisfaction. Kyo was fuming and Gure seemed a bit dazed then gulped now that she knew the curse. Well Gure didn't think she would tell seemingly as though she was a fox demon.

"Fox you can stay if you keep our secret" Fox nodded and smiled.

"Sure but try not saying anything about me being a fox please?" Gure the dog nodded and a puff of smoke turned him and kyo back into humans, they were naked. She adverted her eyes to the ceiling laughing lightly.

"Interesting and strange" she said standing taking the cups into the kitchen and cleaned them quickly and set them on the counter to dry. She smiled and came back in when they were fully clothed and smiled.

"Well, well we all have our little secrets" she said returning to her fox form. Her senses told her two more people were coming towards the house. Both joking about something she didn't understand she looked at them.

"Expecting two people a male and a female about Kyo's age to come to the house?" she asked smiling. Kyo swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away sadly; Gure had a look of sympathy for kyo.

"Kyo why don't you take Fox to a room while I tend to…." He looked knowingly at kyo, and kyo nodded and walked up the stairs and into the hall. Fox following quickly but, she was able to catch a glimpse of a lavender haired boy and a sweet looking girl kissing in the door way.(A.n not hugging they still can kiss!!)

"So that's the rat and Tohru" she whispered and went into the hallway and followed kyo to an empty room. She entered the room and found a nice cozy looking bed, and an empty shelf it was quaint and small. She liked it. "Thank you kyo" she said smiling. She sat on the bed and looked at him in the door way, she gestured for him to enter. He did so and closed the door; he stood and looked at the floor with sad red eyes. She got up and lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes noticing the sadness. Kyo felt his heart rise into his throat as she lifted his chin up to look into his eyes.

"Is it those two that pains you so my friend?" she asked with a clear as day look of sympathy in her eyes. Kyo's red eyes met her blue ones. He pushed her hand away and looked down and got angry, she understood what he was going through……She knew it to well.

"Kyo let me tell you something, are you listening?" she waited for him to nod, he did and so she continued.

"You're a very nice person deep down inside kyo-" He cut her off with a whisper.

"Then why did she choose him over me…?" she smiled sadly and looked at him.

"Maybe kyo she couldn't see something that most people cant see either. I know the feeling of rejection of loss and of pain and jealousy. I read it on your expressions, it may be hard but you need to move on clearly she is happy and if you really love someone you need to do what is best for them" she said smiling sadly at him. He looked up at her with surprised but somewhat angry eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!??!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!" he said his eyes tearing up. He opened the door and ran to his room. Fox lay back on her new bed and yawned, her tail swaying lightly back and forth in smooth fluid motions.

Meanwhile Shigure had been telling Yuki and Tohru about there new guest fox and how she knew of the curse, a light gasp came from Tohru and she moved a hand to her mouth. Yuki had an angry look on his face.

"See what that baka neko has gotten us into!!" he said in a fit of rage. Tohru lightly tapped his arm in a calming gesture, Yuki sighed and kissed her cheek and calmed down.

"I'm sorry it's just that we have an innocent girl that will probably get her memory erased" he said shaking his head. Shigure was smiling, yes he hadn't told them the whole truth….not yet. Fox walked down the stairs quietly slipping into the kitchen with out their notice and then came and sat on her knees a few feet away.

"Hello again Shigure" she said in a quiet voice. Her tail hidden from view at the moment and her silver hair hiding her ears. Tohru looked at her smiling warmly and pulled away from Yuki and went over to her and held out her hand.

"Hi!!! I am Tohru Honda!!" She said with upstanding warmth. She wondered if it would still be the same when they found out what she was. Yuki looked over and smiled at her, 'pretty boy isn't he?' she said in her mind. She shook Tohru's hand and smiled

"Hi nice to meet you Tohru I am called fox" she said smiling sincerely. Yuki was still looking over and then he got up and came over to her shaking her hand after Tohru had done so.

"Nice to meet you fox I am Yuki Sohma" She shook his hand nicely and then looked to Gure and raised an eyebrow; she stood and looked to both of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both but before you think assume I am like you I want to correct you" Tohru looked a bit confused and Yuki a little steamed probably taking what she said wrong.

"I am not human Shigure probably didn't state that, I am a fox demon and I am being hunted right now. Shigure is letting me stay here; this is the only place where I can actually be safe…." She said quietly her eyes downcast, her tail swayed back and forth slowly. Tohru thought it was a joke until she saw her ears and tail, her voice caught in her throat and Yuki placed her behind him protectively. Fox glanced back at him and smiled lightly.

"Protective aren't we, but you must know that I could defeat you in less time I did kyo if I really want to" she said quietly. "But I mean you all no harm I wish only to elude the hunter that is after me and nothing more, well and fit in" Yuki spoke up skeptically.

"How will you fit in with a tail and ears?" She smirked and changed form into a human, a very stunning human. The same reaction she had gotten from Gure and kyo were Tohru and Yuki's. She returned to her fox form.

"Shigure I think I will go out for a walk I am a bit restless right now and I think I need a good run" she said turning back into the human form and taking a cloak out from nowhere((A.n. she can summon her things and no she isn't a mary sue)) and put it on. She walked outside and put her hands in her pockets. She felt a stare from up above her and knew kyo had been watching her; she walked away from sight and into the forest.

Steph: ::tries to do the happy dance in the chair, sees shigure come in and smiles at him hopefully. He walked up smiling at her::

Shigure: Kyo you naughty boy….:smirks and starts untying her, gets knocked out by kyo. Aya runs up::

Ayame: ::Whines:: kyo you so mean ::Then aya was out next to shigure.::

Kyo: ::Eye twitch:: They are so annoying….R/r if you don't want to be hurt…..

Steph: ::Moving chair back as quietly as possible::

Kyo: ::Smirks:: move and I kill….

Steph: ::gulp::


	3. Chapter 3 What goes around comes around

Steph: ::sighs lightly:: gahh have so much work to do!! With finals coming up and all, I have to study, tutor a friend....::Rants on, still tied to the chair::  
  
Kyo: ::eye twitch:: stop it right now  
  
Steph: ::laughs nervously and sits quietly in her chair:: Umm alright....  
  
Kyo: ::looks over to a squirming aya and gure, hits them over the head again. :: hmm annoying buggers...  
  
Steph: ::Winces:: Awww kyo that was mean...  
  
Kyo: ::raises a brow:: Hey women do you know why I didn't turn into my zodiac form?  
  
Steph: ::Smiles:: I don't own any fruba characters, never will, so stop taunting me ;;  
  
Kyo: ::rolls his eyes and growl:: TELL ME!!  
  
Chapter 3 What goes around comes around  
  
She felt the wind pick up her silver tendrils of hair making them dance like leaves on the wind; she wasn't in her Kitsune form but that of a human. Her white blouse fluttered for a moment the relaxed; she pulled the cloak around herself tighter. A small sad smile came to her lips as she recalled a saying that she used to hold above all others.  
She walked thinking of the saying, coming to the tree she had met kyo at and laughed lightly, the saying applied to her extremely well and yet kyo might be the same. She sat down under the branches quietly and looked up at the full moon looming over head.  
"It's better to be hated for what you are, then loved for what you are not" she whispered quietly. Though her words seemed to carry on the wind to where kyo had been laying. Kyo had been on the roof after fox left, he heard her soft spoken words and knew that in his case, it applied somewhat to his problem. Though the way he heard the words made his heart twinge in sorrow, they were soft yet full of despair and sadness.  
He had opened his eyes and looked out into the darkness trying to find fox; he got down from the roof and ran after her. His red eyes looking around the forest for her, he was surprised to have found her at the tree they had met. Her sapphire eyes gleamed sadly as she brought them up to see kyo standing there looking at her. Kyo expected to feel that air of confidence around her but it was gone; all that remained was a large sorrow that seemed to choke him.  
He felt tears rise in his eyes; he didn't know why he had even come here let alone feel like crying for fox. Fox seeing the tears brim in his eyes smiled sadly, and said in her arrogant voice.  
"Don't cry for me kyo it's not befitting" she laughed and stood up brushing herself off. "So what do I owe your presence for my feline friends?" she asked noticing cats following kyo cheerfully. She picked a tabby up and hugged it close then held it. The tabby purred lightly and closed its golden eyes content in her arms, she waited for Kyo's reply but she didn't hear one.  
A silence passed through them and she had smiled softly thinking of her words and shook her head and started walking again, but not towards the house but towards a small river she had found trickling its way along. Kyo followed suit after her falling into step along side her. They shared a comfortable silence as fox still held the cat in her arms.  
"Why do they follow you?" she asked. Kyo looked up confused.  
"They cats I mean" she thought she could hear kyo sigh and smiled in spite of herself.  
"They always follow me, like dogs for Shigure and rats for Yuki" he said telling her which zodiac Yuki was. A soft smile came to fox's lips as she walked. She came upon a small stream and held the tabby and sat down swiftly, her movements extremely graceful and fluid. She looked down at the tabby purring in her arms, its tail flickering back and forth in sharp jagged movements. She cooed softly to it and pet its fur, the movements of its tail slowed and were more fluid like her own.  
Her tail was lying at her side now, an air of sorrow seemed to hang around her even at her attempts to remain her confident and arrogant self. Her eyes were down cast, she felt the cats purrs vibrate through her arm, being sensitive to noise and vibrations. She pulled the cloak around her and sighed, she looked up to meet a pair of red eyes staring at her with sympathy, and she looked at him and smiled sadly.  
"Fox?" Kyo had whispered quietly. Fox pulled her silver hair behind her now rounded ears from inside the cloak, being in the human form, she looked up at him.  
"Sit down and talk to me kyo it would be more pleasant" she said smiling lightly. Kyo did as he was told and sat across from fox leaning heavily on a tree. He looked at her, the cats gathering around him sat on their haunches and looked at her two. She called them over and they all came over and sat on her, she giggled and started petting all of them, the tabby though was hissing at them. She pets him and whispered words of comfort to him.  
"It's alright my little feline friend" she cooed "I am here for you" kyo felt his heart flutter for a moment; he shook the feeling down and looked to the ground. Her sapphire eyes lifted from the cats to kyo, she met his eyes and saw a look that made her slightly confused. It looked like acceptance, relief, happiness, and wait......was that the stirrings of emotion? She shook her head and looked up to the sky at the millions upon millions of stars littering the sky.  
"Anyway what is it Kyo? What did you want to ask of me?" she asked petting the cats that lay on her lap and purred in an orchestra. Kyo sat there and looked at her, his face didn't have a smile on it, and it was just blank.  
"I wanted to know why you said that I am good down deep inside, you don't even know me.... yet you assume things" He said quietly. He looked up at her face from beneath the orange bangs that concealed his eyes at the moment. She smiled softly and looked at him.  
"You want to know why kyo? It's because out of all the years of being taunted and jeered at by people who didn't understand me, I saw you and you were different. Sure you yelled at me but I can see that you are hurting down deep inside and you yell at people and feel bad for it. You are a good person kyo never let anyone tell you otherwise" she said still looking at the stars. Kyo was awe struck at her words the emotion he had heard in them was astounding, a tear slipped down his cheek and he still looked down.  
"You really think that?" he asked in a quiet voice. She nodded and smiled at him, and smirked.  
"Yah you may be a pain in the ass since I met you but your nice" she laughed as he got flustered and he yelled at her.  
"NO BODY ASKED YOU TO BE MY FRIEND!!" he got up and all the cats followed him as he stomped away. Only the tabby that she was holding staid with her, she smiled and watched him leaving. She stood setting the tabby down and walked to the small rivers edge and kneeled the tabby rubbing against her leg. Her voice raised in soft notes, her voice carrying softly throughout the forest.  
Kyo stopped dead in his tracks as he heard her voice, it was so beautiful and it reverberated through him making delightful shivers run up his spine. He shook his head and went back to the house, her song ringing in his ears still. A small smile came onto his lips it was the first time he smiled since Tohru and Yuki got together.  
Yuki opened the door before kyo could even touch it; he glared at kyo with utter hate and jealousy ...hm jealousy?? Yuki was jealous? He shook his head and that damn rat glared at him.  
"Where is she?" He asked glaring.  
"Where is who?" Kyo asked tiredly.  
"Fox what did you do to her she just went off on a walk about 2 hours ago and didn't come back" Kyo had the cats following him, he shook his head and walked past yuki and into the house and ran into his room. Yuki glared and decided to go out and look for her, he was shocked to know she was already at the doorway....Where did she come from?  
"Are you alright Miss Fox?" he asked worriedly. She waved it aside smiling the tabby following at her feet.  
"Yes I am fine, Yuki don't not worry" She said and walked up the steps of the door, her appearance changed back to her fox form. She walked over to Shigure who was reading a magazine at the moment; she smiled and tapped the magazine.  
"Shigure?" she asked as he looked up smiling pleasantly. His brown eyes shinning were brilliantly showing his cheerfulness.  
"Yes my dear Fox?" he said smiling. Fox smiled broadly and sat on his lap laughing, Gure smiled no complaint there ((A.n of course Shigure wouldn't have a problem with that!!)).  
"Could you show me where the showers are I need a shower" she said smiling. Yuki just stared at her, his mouth open...she had just sat on the worlds famous pervert. He looked away and preoccupied himself with the task of helping Tohru make dinner. Fox stood from her spot and smiled holding out a hand to him and helped him stand.  
"Sure my dear this way" he said leading her. She walked behind Gure a soft smile replacing her features; she winced lightly holding her side. Yuki noticed this and would question her later, or maybe he wouldn't at this point he didn't know what to do.  
Meanwhile Shigure had showed her where the bathroom was and everything, she thanked him and closed the door and locked it. She took off her shirt and her side was bandaged in soft white linen, she winced and took off the linen to show a deep cut still bleeding lightly. She started to run the shower and stepped inside after fully unclothing herself, she turned on the water making it slightly hot. She winced lightly as the water ran over the wound; she shoved the pain aside and let the water run over it removing any dirt or bacteria from the wound.  
Her tail and hair hung soaking wet as she reached for shampoo, she washed her tail then her hair, and then conditioned her hair and tail. She finished and grabbed a towel and dried herself off and rewrapped the wound with a clean cloth she had just got out of nowhere. (A.n I don't know if I said this before but One of fox's abilities is to summon her objects out of space...yeah I know I know!!)  
She found pulled out a pair of pajamas from her cloak and slipped them on, they had cute little red foxes playing on them. They seemed to smile and reflect her attitude, her tail flowed freely from the pants and the shirt had one large fox on it, in the center.  
Fox braided her wet silver hair back and tied it off with a hair tie and took the towel and hung it up and picked up her things, concealing the bloody bandage in her cloak. Kyo had come out of his room and looked at her raising an eye brow, she smiled and waved lightly. She then walked into her room and shut the door; she touched her side gingerly and then put her things away. She lay on the bed and sighed lightly, and then someone knocked on her door, she growled lowly so they couldn't hear it.  
"Come in" she said cheerfully sitting up and leaning against the wall. Yuki opened the door and came inside and shut it behind him.  
"Hello Miss Fox I came to see if you were alright and to tell you dinner is ready" He smiled warmly. His purple eyes shimmering happily but with concern.  
"Why would you want to know if i am alright I am just fine" she said laughing. "And in regards to dinner I am not too hungry but thank you anyway" she said smiling hoping he would go away. Her tabby friend was meowing at the window, she went over and opened it and let him in.  
"Kyo?" Asked yuki quietly, the cat did bear a resemblance to kyo when he was a cat. She shook her head laughing and pets the purring cat.  
"No one of Kyo's followers" she said smiling and let the cat lay in her lap. She looked somewhat like Ayame, yuki's brother. It made him shiver lightly at the reminder of his obnoxious brother, he looked at her.  
"Alright but if your hungry know that there is dinner down stairs fish and leeks" he said, he could see her visibly shudder at the mention at leeks. He felt a shudder run through him as well 'she is like that stupid cat' he whispered in his mind.  
"Well Yuki thank you anyway I am slightly tired so if you wouldn't mind" she said gesturing for him to leave. He smiled sheepishly and back out regaining the prince status.  
"Good night miss Fox" he said and shut the door. She smiled and lay back on the bed and against her pillows and thought about some things as the tabby lay on her stomach purring and looking at her with one open golden eye.  
Meanwhile Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure all sat down and started eating there meal in silence until Tohru spoke up.  
"Where is fox Yuki?" she looked around not seeing the young women. Yuki smiled and said softly.  
"She wasn't hungry but she thanks you anyway, she was also tired and decided to rest." He smiled and turned to kyo and looked at him meaningfully as to not bug her. Kyo snorted loudly and looked at the meal growing sick to his stomach.  
"Leeks....." He said with disdain. Tohru gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and got on her hands and knees.  
"Kyo I am so sorry, gomen!! I was thinking about Fox and I forgot and...." She continued to rattle on timidly and kyo stood up.  
"Don't worry about it Tohru" he said and went into the kitchen and made himself some rice balls and went up to his room leaving Gure, Tohru, and yuki somewhat shocked. They sighed and continued there meal chatting quietly about this and that. Kyo walked up the steps and knocked on fox's door receiving a quiet reply.  
"Come in" she said sitting up again letting the cat sit on her lap still. The tabby looked up at her with glittering golden eyes; it purred comfort to her now trying to ease the pain in her side. Kyo came in and stood at the edge of her bed.  
"Sit down please I don't like to talk to people when I am sitting and they are standing" He sat down and looked at the tabby and quirked a brow. "Your still here tabby?" he asked. The tabby purred in response, it made fox giggle. Kyo smiled lightly ((A.n yes weird kyo doesn't smile often ne?)) The tabby meowed something to kyo, fox didn't understand what he had said and smiled. Kyo had a worried look on his face and turned his attention to her and looked at her with worry dancing in his red eyes. "Fox your hurt why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking at her. She glared and bit out bitterly. "Why should I have told you?" She looked down that was a bit harsh, noticing kyo wince he fumed lightly. "Well excuse me for worrying about you" he said just as bitter. He got up to leave and heard fox sigh. "Kyo I am sorry it's just I didn't want to worry you guys with this small injury of mine" He sat down again and laid out a small napkin with some rice balls and held one out to her. "Want one?" he asked she smiled and took it smiling. He looked at her amusement glittered in his eyes then confusion. "Why did you want to eat the fish and leeks?" he asked and noticed her shiver. "Eww leeks I can't stand the things there awful" she said smiling and ate the rice ball. "I love rice balls and fish but if I am near leeks I almost pass out there terrible things that god never should have made" She said, her nose twitching in disgust. He laughed and kept laughing, his chuckles vibrated across her skin making her shiver. "What is so funny kyo?" she asked. Kyo stopped laughing slowly and smiled broadly ((An. creepy ne?)) at her. "Well we alike I despise leeks and it was funny that you do the same thing I do if I so much as look at a leek" He chuckled. She giggled a bit and smiled. "That's good we have something in common!!" Her eyes glimmered lightly and she sat on the bed smiling, she pulled up her knees to her chest and winced letting them slide back down to being crossed. Kyo had that worried look in his eyes again and got up and kneeled by her side.  
"Fox that wound is bad isn't it you keep wincing and favor it" He said his red eyes glimmering with worry, she sighed and lifted up her pajamas shirt, and unwrapped the bandages showing the wound on her side, she rewrapped it quickly. It was deep and puffy red, kyo looked at her standing angrily and taking her hand letting the shirt drop back into place. He pulled her to a stand and tugged her out the door.(An. Wellll she didn't show him her breasts or anything!! This is pg rated smart ones but I love you all anyways!!)  
She was pulled along and was kind of dazed; kyo tugged her along and down the stairs, walking past Shigure, Tohru, and that damn rat Yuki. Everyone stood and followed them out, she changed forms from fox to human when outside, Shigure raised his voice to stop kyo.  
"KYO!! STOP!!" he said and kyo stopped, her turned around his red eyes blazing with fire. Fox looked into them, then at the rest of them and then to Shigure.  
"What do you want Shigure?" he asked irritated. Tapping his foot lightly waiting for the response.  
"Where might you be taking Miss Fox in such a hurry" asked yuki. His lavender hair shading his eyes, Tohru's soft brown eyes glimmered with worry and went up to her.  
"Are you alright Fox?" she asked. Fox took her arm away from kyo and turned around; her instincts told her to flee from them. She itched to get away and let the wound heal; her wounds healed quicker then the rest, by tomorrow it would be alright.  
"I was taking fox to the hospital she has a wound in her side you damn rat" He said snarling. Yuki's eyes glimmered with worry as he walked to her.  
"Are you alright miss fox did that idiot cat do this to you" She whirled on Yuki as he touched her shoulder, her sapphire eyes gleamed with fire.  
"How in the world could you think kyo did this? Kyo is kind and plus even if he wanted to hurt me I doubt he could, well at least not physically" She said backing up. Yuki looked plain stunned, he seemed to be soaking in the words and his eyes grew darker.  
"I just wanted to know if you were alright" yuki said turning to tohru who walked up to fox. Yuki caught her arm and shook his head; fox was having an inner battle at the moment. Kyo touched her arm softly and she looked at him in surprise then her eyes glittered for a moment.  
"I am sorry but I need a bit of time to myself the wound will heal unlike you humans I can heal faster" she said jumping on wall and scaled it quickly disappearing over the side. Kyo ran after her before yuki, tohru, or even Shigure could yell for him to stop.  
"Well that was interesting" said Shigure and disappeared; suddenly his editor was pulling up and got out running after Shigure with a rope in her hands and a murderous look in her eyes.  
"Shigure!!" She called and ran after him, yuki and tohru exchanged a glance and went back inside the house tohru whispering to yuki.  
"I hope she is alright and hope that both kyo and fox come back" she said with genuine worry. Yuki nodded in agreement and took tohru back inside the house.  
  
Steph: ::has a secret weapon now!!! Laughs insanely.::  
  
Kyo: ::Looks at Steph wondering if she is going to be alright:: Hey are you ever going to tell me...  
  
Steph: ::Cuts him off by shoving leeks into his mouth causing him to pass out:  
  
Kyo: ::sprawled out on the floor twitching::  
  
Ayame: : Gets up and dusts himself off, unties steph:: there we go  
  
Steph: Quickly puts a collar on kyo and chains him up to a chair bolted to the wall:: Well he wont be going anywhere soon...:Mutters:  
  
Ayame: ::Runs over to gure fanning him:: Gure gure!! WAKE UP GIRLS IN SWIM SUITS!!!  
  
Gure: ::Up and running around looking for them:: WHERE WHERE WHERE?!??!?!?!  
  
Steph: Rolls her eyes:: please R/R while I tame these Sohma's 


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings are a bit confusing

Steph: ::Does happy dance once more:: Yay thank you all who have actually reviewed ::Anime water fall tears:: In regards to  
  
Foxgrl991's question- The thing about fox not going to hatori is that Akito and everyone else besides shigure, yuki, kyo, and tohru knows about her. It was for her own safety   
  
Kyo: ::Wakes up mutter:: Stupid.....  
  
Steph: ::Sweat drops:: I don't think my reasoning is stupid.....grrr don't make me get more leeks!!  
  
Kyo: ::Whimpers in his semiconscious state::  
  
Steph: ::smirks in satisfaction and turns to the other smiling cheerfully:: And I don't have to worry about anyone else now do i?  
  
Everyone: ::Shakes there head quickly: no not us!!  
  
Steph: ::Evil chuckle:: good....good ....  
  
Chapter 4 Feelings are a bit confusing  
  
Fox took off towards the forest her only sanctuary; she sighed and shook her head sadly she didn't know what they would think. She stopped and dropped to her knees cringing lightly as the blood began to seep from the wound in her side, she was lucky to have the bandages on or else it would have stained her cloths. She breathed hard and heard footsteps approaching quickly, kyo came into the clearing his red eyes looking around wildly. He spotted her and ran over, he fell to his knees his eyes dancing with worry. "Fox are you alright?" he asked touching her shoulder softly and looking at her with worried eyes. "I'm fine Kyo don't worry" she said standing and smiling lightly. That air of arrogance once more around her, her pride wouldn't let alone if she went to a hospital. "I'm not leaving you alone until you go to a hospital fox" he said glaring at her. She sighed full heartedly and asked meekly. "If the wound is gone by tomorrow will you leave me alone?" She asked and he nodded. "Sure why the hell not but if it's not the guess what....your going to the hospital" he said smirking smugly. She looked up at him, her shinning blue eyes catching his. He blushed and looked away; she smiled lightly and teased him. "Oh kyo I didn't know I was so beautiful, because of the way you blush...." she giggled and shifted from foot to foot a bit restless. Kyo looked at the ground blushing red hot. His bangs covering his face for the most part, and it was dark out so it hid it a little, she had still seen him blushing. "Kyo if you want to go home I am ready to go back" she said cheerfully. She considered them close friends already and they had only known each other for a day. Fox stretched out a hand and offered it to him smiling, her soft blue eyes glittering with friendship. "Let's go home" she said smiling. Kyo nodded and grabbed her hand, he was pulled up with ease by fox that had smiled and hugged him for the hell of it.(A.n man that would hurt like hell......have a wound that bad and hug someone!!) A puff of smoke surrounded him and he transformed into a cat, she smiled and picked up his cloths. He hissed angrily at her. "WHY DID YOU HUG ME!?!?!?" he asked her. She smiled and held his cloths in her hand she laughed. "Oh so you don't like me hugging you my feline friend?" Kyo choked and looked up at her with red cat eyes and shook his fur and didn't reply. She picked him up and laughed, kyo stiffened.  
"Why are you carrying me?" He asked angrily. She smiled and said cheerfully. "Well I wanted to get home faster and you go to slow" she said laughing "Unless you want me to leave you alone, on the ground and leave you in my dust." Kyo glared through his cat eyes and scratched her arm, she dropped him and glared.( a.n -- bad kyo!!) "That wasn't nice" She sighed and shook her head "Ok Neko I am going back to the house" she set his cloths down next to him and hopped into a tree then jumped from one tree to another quickly and was out of site.  
Kyo sighed and transformed in a puff of orange smoke into a human and slipped his cloths on, he looked at his right wrist. The black and white beads that kept his inner cat demon in ((It's the evil cat spirit thingy I call it a cat demon), he wondered if it ever came off what would fox think?  
He sighed and jogged back to the house and thought about Fox....He liked her already she had spunk and was strong, arrogant, and she looked lost and he knew the feeling. 'Maybe fox and I could help each other out and find ourselves' he thought and smiled lightly.  
Fox entered the door to see three faces staring at her; she smiled and waved to all of them. She walked towards them and smiled.  
"Where is kyo,fox?" Tohru asked quietly. Fox felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips, she smiled at them.  
"He is on his way I am a lot faster then him" she said laughing. "Well I am tired now I think I will get some rest thank you all for being so kind to me" she said as kyo entered the front door.  
"Good night miss fox" yuki smiled at her. She didn't know why but she didn't like yuki..... Not as an enemy she just didn't trust him.  
"Good night fox" Tohru and Shigure said in unison and smiled at each other and giggled. She waved to them and padded up the stairs and into her room. She neared her door and opened it and slipped inside, she shut the door quietly behind her and turned off the lights. Kyo didn't speak to them just ran up to his room and shut the door; the other three looked at each other. ((time lapse.....its now morning!!))  
  
Fox was the first one to rise, she undid her braid and let her silver hair fall gently down into curls, she was in her human form as to fit in better. Her sapphire eyes gleamed happily, as she got dressed in a white tube top and white petal pushers. She had on a light white jacket; around her neck was a sapphire heart on a gold chain. She smiled and went down stairs and started to cook breakfast with what they had. She was not used to the Japanese style so she smiled and took some things and concocted a breakfast of her own. It consisted of 5 glasses of milk around the table, and on each plate were a few steaming rice balls. Around the edge of the plate was fried rice with a bit of soy sauce and some fish and chicken on the sides. She smiled at her handy work. She washed all the dishes she had used to make the breakfast and then waited for them to all come down.  
Tohru, Shigure, kyo, and even yuki walked in extremely surprised that Fox had cooked breakfast usually that task was left up to tohru. Kyo's mouth watered and he sat down on a mat, everyone else followed suite, and fox smiled and kneeled down and ate some of her own. She chewed a piece of fish that she had seasoned with lemon pepper to give it a tangy taste to it.  
"Is it alright I just made it from scratch" she said smiling broadly. Tohru nodded cheerfully somewhat sad that she didn't cook breakfast.  
"Its great Fox!!" she said smiling, fox smiled at her warmly.  
"Thank you tohru that's so kind of you I thought that you all deserved a nice warm meal for taking me in and hiding me from my hunter" she said. Tohru looked at her likewise yuki, she smiled and waved the worried looks away.  
"Its alright I am ok I am hoping that he doesn't discover where I am" she said quietly and munched on her food with little appetite. They finished their meal in an uneasy silence, tohru and fox gathered the plates and went off to clean up breakfast, yuki and kyo got ready for school and fox let tohru go off to get ready. She finished and put the dishes away; she went up to Gure and smiled softly.  
"Shigure do you know of any job's that I could get while I am here, I need new cloths and I need other things, plus I wish to pay rent to you for letting me stay." Shigure smiled and thought of a job and smiled broadly.  
"I thought of the perfect job for such a lovely women like you" he said smiling happily "And you don't have to pay me I already have two free loaders, kyo and yuki, tohru helps around the house. How old are you?" Shigure asked he had been wondering that.  
"Well I am about 16 and a ½ she said smiling" Shigure nodded and thought.  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.  
"I already went through high school I am 16 I know but I took it when I was 14 it was easy I passed high school and got on with my life" she said smiling.  
"So what is that job you were talking about?" She asked. Gure brightened extremely and took her hand.  
"Yuki's has a brother named Ayame, Ayame runs a shop for women clothing and he is looking for a model for his clothing. He is also a member of the zodiac" he said. Yuki, kyo, and tohru came in as she said her answer smiling.  
"Alright I will be ayame's model" she said giggling cheerfully "Yay I have a job!!" She took Gure's hands and danced happily. They stopped and looked to the three of them and smiled, she said cheerfully.  
"I have a new job" Yuki was glowing darkly, kyo had the same aura, she stepped back lightly.  
"Uh what is wrong with Aya? Is there a problem that I can't be his model?" she asked innocently and watched there expressions darken and they lunged at Gure and him soundly upside the head.  
"You stupid perverted dog!!" Kyo said hitting him.  
"God's my brother Shigure how could you!!" yuki said and hit him again. Fox ran in front of them and growled lowly, standing protectively over Shigure.  
"Leave him be" she growled out at the two, they stepped back and looked at her sheepishly. Yuki was about to reply when kyo spoke quietly before him.  
"I'm sorry Fox go ahead and work for Aya" He said. His eyes downcast, everyone looked at him in disbelief and shook their heads.  
"Yes Miss Fox please excuse us we just were looking out for your safety." He smiled warmly at her. Fox smiled lightly then said smiling.  
"Alright I think its time for you to go to school" She hugged tohru lightly in a friendship manner and smiled. "Bye tohru, bye kyo, bye yuki!!" she said waving as they walked out the door. She turned back to Shigure and smiled warmly at him and tucked back a piece of curly silver hair.  
"Alright Shigure lets go see if Ayame needs a mode!!" she said with a smile on her lips. Shigure had oh the so lovely saying in his mind. Ayame would have it to most likely. 'High school girls high school girls all for me high school girls he he he...'  
Fox and Shigure got in the car and drove off to Ayame's shop smiling cheerfully; fox turned on the radio and searched around until a small smile formed on her lips. She put on a rock station that she adored and wondered if Shigure wouldn't mind her music.  
"Um Shigure do you mind if I put on some punk/ rock music?" she asked meekly. Shigure smiled warmly and replied.  
"Anything you want my dear!!" They both laughed and fox turned the music up and smiled it was one of her favorite songs. It was by a band called Queens of the Stone Age, no one knows was the title of the song. She smiled and turned it up louder and tucked a few strands of curled silver hair behind her rounded ears. Today she had in diamond shaped sapphire earrings and a sapphire necklace in the shape of a heart.  
Shigure smiled at her enjoying the song, sure he didn't really listen to her type of music more the classical, but the song had a nice beat to it. He started tapping his hands on the wheel in rhythm to it; Fox giggled lightly and felt her body moving to the song unconsciously.  
They arrived at Ayame's shop and got out of the car after a few good loud hard rock songs, Fox had a large smile on her face and she thought aloud.  
"Hmm I should take Yuki, tohru, and kyo to a rave that would be fun " she said smiling cheerfully. Shigure imagined tohru at a rave and let out a small giggle. He pictured her standing there in a nice sweet little outfit and had that dazed confused look on her face and yuki near her. He shook his head at her sadly, fox remembered the curse and sighed sadly, she yawned lightly.  
"Well that is terrible that you guys can't go to a rave, there awfully fun" She said pouting and went in after Shigure into Ayame's shop. Ayame's assistant popped her head up and smiled warmly, she was wearing a nurses outfit with glasses and smiled warmly and ran over to them.  
"Hello shigure!! Who is your little friend here?" she asked smiling. Fox held out her hand and smiled at the girl.  
"I am called fox and what should I call you?" Fox inquired smiling extremely warm. The girl smiled and said doing a little twirl.  
"My name is mina nice to meet you fox!" (A.n i have no clue, i think ayame's assistants name is Mine(mi ne') Can someone tell me? ) she said shaking fox's hand. Ayame called out in a sing song voice he always used.  
"Be there in a minute!!" mina showed shigure and Fox to the waiting room. They sat down for no more then 2 minutes and a voice rang out crisply through the room.  
"In the words of a great drama high school teacher.....it takes two strokes to make the character person." Gure had stood and went over to a silver haired man and made the Japanese symbol for 'character' they then said in unison.  
"YOSH!!" Fox let out a tinkling laugh that filled that air of the room, the silver haired man turned to her. His green eyes drifting over her, he smiled broadly.  
"Might you be fox?" He asked and went over to her and took her hand and placed a kiss gingerly on it and smiled at her. Fox blushed lightly and stood smiling softly.  
"Yes my name is fox I am assuming Shigure told you about me" Gure was whistling and fox narrowed her sapphire eyes and they glimmered slightly angry. "Shigure!!!" She sighed and smiled at a confused ayame.  
"So I would imagine you are the owner of this fine store, Ayame Am I correct?" She asked her blue eyes glittering with mischief. It was almost always there, being the stealthy, thin, and sleek person she was. Ayame smiled brilliantly and replied.  
"Yes my dear I wish Gure had told me of how beautiful you were" He pouted and flipped his long silver hair over his shoulders; she smiled and shook her head lightly laughing at him. The tendrils of soft silver curls flew up in a wave of molten silver casting an illumination on fox that magnified her beauty even more. Aya was awe struck at her over all appearance.  
"You will be a lovely model for me come!! I must have you try on one of my new designs!!!" he said turning on his heal and heading into the back. Mina followed after him and tugged her along, she told shigure to stay behind, and he sat down pouting and waited for them to come out.  
Finally Mina and ayame came out from behind the curtain smiling in approval, next out was fox. Shigure looked at her with disbelief; her eyes sparkled questioning her appearance. Her soft silver hair was pulled up into a bun and some lose pieces of silver hair were curled to frame her face. She had on a light blue eye shadow; her cheeks were adorned in a light blush.  
Her lips had a light pink lip stick on, but it wasn't only her face that shigure was stunned at. She was wearing one of Ayame's creations; it was an old renaissance dress. Down the front it was laced to about her midsection, the front of it was white to about as wide as her hips. Then it went into a dark deep blue that made her eyes glimmer even more then shigure saw before.  
She had a small dark blue purse that glittered with small white gems, it looked like thousands of stars or diamonds shigure wasn't sure which. She wore a pair of dark blue sandals that matched her outfit perfectly; the dress fit her snugly around her bosom. Then it fit a little snugly to her midsection then tightened at her hips then let out in a large flow of material at the bottom.  
Ayame's eyes sparkled brilliantly at her, his green eyes full of approval; shigure still was too stunned to say anything. Ayame turned to him and pouted extremely feminine like.  
"Gure you are staring and you haven't even said if she looked wonderful yet" He tossed back his braid impatiently. Shigure snapped out of the trance he was stuck in and smiled warmly at aya and fox.  
"You look absolutely beautiful fox dear, and aya I was stunned by her beauty!! I will talk to you tonight about this ok but I must go for now. I will come back and pick Fox up" He smiled and went chibi and went up to Ayame who was now a chibi and they made the character symbol.  
"YOSH!" the put a thumbs up in fox's direction, she blushed lightly and smiled. She let out a tinkling laugh that rang through the room. Shigure smiled and said to fox.  
"See you in about 4 hours!!" He walked out and shut the door behind him; Mina had an evil look in her eyes and aya smiled.  
"Well let's get outfitting Fox dear we have a lot of cloths for you to try on!!" He said clasping his hands cheerfully, Mina took her arm and led her back into the dressing room and started changing her into something different. It was going to be a long day!  
Meanwhile shigure torment his editor smiling cheerfully until she strapped him down and made him write, but anyway back at high school. Kyo sat in class his head on his hands; he ignored everyone around him and thought of fox. It was weird they had only met a day ago but he still couldn't keep her off his mind. The last bell of the day rung and kyo jumped up and was out of class faster then anyone could catch his movements. He flew past Haru, tohru, yuki, momigi, and all his other class mates.  
Haru raised a brow and looked at them.  
"Where is kyo in such a rush yuki?" He asked still upset that yuki was going out with tohru but he dealt with it all the same. Yuki thought for a moment then a frown crossed his features.  
"He may be rushing home to see fox" He thought and then bit his lip, they didn't know about fox yet. Momigi went up to them and tugged on yuki's sleeve, Haru quirked a brow.  
"A fox?" They asked confused and in unison, Tohru laughed lightly and shook her head.  
"No Fox is a women she is living at Shigure's house with us" She smiled and the scooted closer. She backed away and looked at them smiling.  
"Does Akito know?" Asked Haru, yuki shook his head and looked at him seriously.  
"Fox could kill Akito with out a second thought she is extremely powerful Haru" Haru laughed and then saw the look on his face.  
"I want to meet her." Haru said running a hand through his black and white hair. Momigi smiled and chirped.  
"I want to meet her to!!" Yuki sighed and shook his head lightly.  
"Fine you can come alright?" They all nodded happily and went on their way to Shigure's house. Kyo had already reached the house and slammed the door open, he ran up stairs then looked around the house. He quirked a brow and heard Shigure's voice.  
"Fox is still modeling for ayame at the moment relax kyo" he said smiling and came out from around the corner. Kyo growled something under his breath and shigure smiled broadly.  
"In love aren't we kyo?" Shigure giggled and got hit on the head; he had anime water fall tears flowing down his face. He whined pawing at the air.  
"That hurt kyo!!!" Kyo sat on the couch and sighed waiting for her to get home, he growled and stood up and ran up to the roof and laid there waiting for her. Yuki, tohru, haru, momigi all came in and looked around.  
"Were home and Haru and momigi came to visit!!" Tohru said cheerfully, shigure walked out a small bump on his head.  
"Where is Miss Fox shigure?" Asked yuki. Haru and Momigi looked around and shigure smiled.  
"She is still modeling for aya!!" he smiled, and hummed lightly then looked at the clock and said.  
"I am going to pick her up in about an hour,make yourselves preoccupied, I'm going to go now and see if I can get her home earlier" He said walking out the door, her hopped into his car and drove off leaving the sohma's and tohru in the living room. They all preoccupied themselves with homework and smiled and chatted about this and that.  
Shigure pulled up to Aya's shop and stepped out of the car and went inside ringing the bell lightly, fox heard it and ran to the front in a black skirt with a slit up the side, and a sparkly black shirt, her hair still in the bun and the make up now with added eye liner. She smiled warmly at him and said.  
"Aya gave this to me isn't it stunning Shigure?!?" She squealed with delight and ran up to aya and gave him one of those distant hugs that you don't physically touch the person just there arms lightly. Aya smiled and patted her on the head.  
"See you tomorrow my dear!!" Fox smiled and said bye.  
"Bye aya!! Bye Mina!! Thank you so much for the job and the outfit!!" Mine gave her the cloths she had been wearing today. Shigure took them and smiled lightly.  
"Come on Fox there are some people I want you to meet alright?" he said walking out the door, fox waved and then ran out after them. Mina and Aya smiled and talked about what to put her in next, the laughed lightly and headed back and started making a few new outfits.  
In the car fox was listening to rock again and said smiling at shigure, she turned the music down so he could hear her. "Can we stop at a music department real quick?" Shigure nodded and drove off to best buy she smiled broadly and pulled out some money that aya had given her to start off with. Shigure smiled and the stopped at best buy, they went in and looked around.(A.n do they even have a best buy? Ohh well its there for this story!! Hehee)  
Kyo sat on the roof and waited for her to get home; he didn't know why he liked her so damn much. Maybe it was because she was strong, stubborn, proud and a number of other things. He heard Shigure's car pull up and went down off the roof and waited for her to get there.  
Fox stepped out of the car and smiled at him, she waved quickly and went into the back seat and got out a stereo she had bought and carried it with ease up to him. She set it down and smiled; he looked at her and said smiling.  
"You look beautiful fox" He blushed and looked at the box and looked at it quirking a brow, Shigure had a bag full of cd's that she had bought. She smiled and asked kyo smiling sweetly which made his knees soft.  
"Can you get the cd from shigure and bring them into my room?" She asked and picked up the box again and went into the house past everyone and up stairs. Everyone looked at her bringing the big box up the stairs, yuki was running after her.  
"Do you need help Miss Fox?" She shook her head and went into her room and set the box down and started setting it up, she had it set up in 5 minutes flat. Kyo came in after her and set the cd's down on her bed and looked at her smiling and asked.  
"What's with all the new things? The cd's and stereo and where did you get the money...oh yeah aya?" He asked as she picked up a cd, she took it from its case and put it on. It was Korn, man where they all in for a surprise, she plugged in the speakers and let the music drown out all sound. Kyo's teeth chattered and he went out of the room, Fox was content with her music and turned it off. She jumped down the stairs and landed on her feet cheerfully and ran to shigure and held his hands laughing.  
"YOSH!! My stereo works wonderfully thank you for letting me stop shigure!!!" She laughed cheerfully and then turned around smiling.  
"Hello" She said sweetly tucking a curled strand of silver hair behind her ears. Haru and momigi looked at her slack jawed ((A.n she gets that expression a lot ne?)). Momigi came up to her and held out his hand.  
"Hi I'm momigi and Yuki said your name was fox right?" Fox nodded and smiled.  
"Yes I am, Momigi it's nice to meet you" momigi smiled broadly and shook her hand; fox smiled lightly and hugged him causing haru to gasp.  
"You are the bunny I see, you are so cute!!" She laughed and held momigi happily. She kneeled and folded his cloths up quickly and set them on the couch. She smiled broadly and came up to haru and held out her hand.  
"Fox" she said, haru took her hand and smiled lightly and looked to yuki and sighed.  
"Haru, nice to meet you fox" He said taking momigi from her arms.  
"Nice to meet you to haru well I think I am going back up stairs and changing out of these cloths, aren't they just lovely? Ayame gave them to me he is so kind" She said with a large smile on her face, she ran back up the stairs and changed from the cloths into black leather pants and a black leather top. She let her hair stay up all the same, she came back down, and her sandals were gone now replaced by leather boots.  
Her punker style coming out, she smiled at them and saw momigi was fully clothed again. She laughed lightly.  
"I'm sorry momigi I wanted to see who you were and Haru I will just ask you which of the zodiac are you?" Haru looked at her, secretly hoping she would have hugged him.  
"I'm the cow" He said waiting for her to laugh but she didn't she just smiled. Her blue eyes glittering brightly.  
"Hmm that's nice, cow's are adorable to!!" She said laughing. She yawned and licked her teeth and frowned lightly, she looked at yuki and tohru.  
"Did you tell them what I am?" She asked they shook there heads in a no fashion; She changed her forms becoming the fox. They looked at her and blinked; momigi pulled her tail and received a yelp from her. She pawed the air much like aya and Gure did.  
"Don't pull my tail" She changed back into human form. "Im going to go shopping for some cloths I have absolutely none except the ones I was wearing when I met you and the one Aya gave me" She smiled warmly.(A.n and a few other hehehe she just wants to shop)  
"See you later hey kyo are you coming?" She asked and he nodded and came up to her and smiled lightly. Haru looked at kyo stunned that he would follow her like that. He started laughing earning a glare form both, fox walked up to him causing him to step back.  
"What's wrong with kyo coming with me cloth shopping? I need a second opinion, well maybe tohru should come to" She smiled. "On second thought I think I will make it girls only trip come on tohru!!" She said dragging the girl along, tohru smiled happily and yuki started following.  
"Yuki dear your not a girl" She said looking at him with a sarcastic look in her eye. She smiled warmly and whispered lightly to him  
"Oh and I think im fitting in just fine" She said smirking and walked out the door; yuki got angry and ran out after her. She let go of tohru and looked at him lightly amused, kyo ran up and stood in front of her glaring at yuki. Fox touched his arm lightly.  
"I fight my own battles my feline friend" She said and walked up to yuki. A soft smile tugging on her lips, yuki's face was calm and expressionless. Only his eyes fumed and showed fear, she smiled lightly and stopped a few feet away from him.  
"So what are you going to do now yuki fight me?" haru saw the look of stubbornness in yuki's eyes and knew that even though fox may be strong that she couldn't beat him (a.n aha that's funny).  
"I would but, you are women and if you touch me I will turn into the zodiac rat" He said bitterly, she smiled.  
"Then I won't touch you like that but I will have free range of kicking and hitting you im not afraid to hurt you know that" She said so calmly it sent shivers up yuki's spine, he turned around and walked back into the house. Fox looked at tohru and smiled lightly.  
"Go back inside with your boyfriend and comfort him it has taken a toll on his pride" She pushed her towards the door and tohru ran after him. Fox sighed lightly.  
"He was and idiot to challenge you fox" Kyo said in a small voice. She looked up and smiled sadly.  
"I think I will go shopping another day, I need to think about some things anyway" she sighed and looked to momigi and Haru smiling broadly. "Plus I would like to know about you to a little bit more" They smiled at her, haru still a bit afraid of her she was intimidating. So the day drawled on talking about different things and yuki still angry at Fox for making him basically flee a fight. Haru and Momigi went home and fox went to bed softly listening to her music. They ate dinner; fox was asleep and didn't want to eat really. Kyo went to sleep and finally everyone else slept for the on coming day.(An. Jebus she never eats does she?)  
  
Steph: ::Yawns lightly rubbing her eyes and smiles happily:: Well fourth chapter is up...and so is kyo!!  
  
Kyo: ::in chibi form with a collar around his neck currently with the chain in his mouth, small fangs over the chain:  
  
Steph: ::Makes ooo and ahhh noises!!: How kawaii!!!  
  
Kyo: ::Sits there sighing:: Get this off of me you damn women!!  
  
Steph: ::smiles: nope I was afraid you were gunna kill me last time. Now you have metal to hold ya down!! Muahhaha!! Im so great  
  
Aya: ::nods lightly smiling and looks at her:: Hey in this story could you make yuki be nicer to me?  
  
Steph: ::Sighs lightly: Maybe it all depends ayame I will try though!!  
( Fox walks in) Fox: ::Smiles:: Ello teffy- chan!!  
  
Steph: ::Happy smile and pounces on her:: My friend!! My character !! yay you decided to get up from your nap ::Sweat drops:: finally...  
  
Fox: ::Sweat drops and rubs her eyes:: please r/r !! 


	5. Chapter 5 Fox meets akito

(Stephs house)  
  
Steph: ::Looks at fox:: So have a nice nap  
  
Fox: ::nods and laughs: you bet   
  
Kyo: ::Muttering as he reads the story....having nothing better to do since he was chained up:: What is this?!?!? Noo!!!  
  
Yuki: ::Smirks:: You baka neko, you could have never had tohru...  
  
Tohru: ::In a dazed state::  
  
Kyo: ::Sighs lightly and looks at fox:: Im supposed to like you?!?  
  
Fox: ::Growls and looks at the leeks and jumps in fright:: Ekk!!! get em away away away!!  
  
Steph: ::Takes the leeks and puts them in her handy dandy..:: Betcha thought I was gunna say note book ahaa nope my handy dandy book bag!!  
  
Fox: ::Sighs in relief:: Evil leeks....evil!!!  
  
Kyo: ::Smiles :: Hmmm you don't like leeks....yes!! ahaaaa  
  
Fox: ::Raises a brow:: okay....  
  
Chapter 5 Akito meets fox.....  
  
((A.n Time lapse!! About 2 whole weeks!!))  
  
It was two weeks since they had met fox, yuki was talking to fox a few days after there almost fight. Kyo was liking fox even more day by day and secretly wished they were going out. He didn't have enough courage to ask her though so he just admired her from afar. Tohru and Fox were becoming great friends; Fox met everyone from the zodiac except the bird and the horse. ((A.n And Akito, is he the bird? I never met the bird.....crud I need to figure that out)), and her job at Aya's was wonderful she got a lot of new clothing. Anyways....  
Shigure answered the phone cheerfully, fox was at work and kyo, yuki, and tohru were all at school, he was ignoring his editor again but decided to answer the phone.  
"Shigure's house Shigure speaking" He said smiling and then the smile faded and a look of horror came onto his face as he heard the voice.  
"So nice to talk to you shigure....Why haven't you told me that this new person Fox is living at your house? Oh and she knows of the curse too hmm I wonder what I should do about that...." Shigure felt anger bubble up inside him along with fear for his new friend fox.  
"Im sorry Akito I was going to tell you..."he was cut off.  
"No you weren't don't lie to yourself Shigure..... I want to meet this woman, bring her by the main house today when she gets back from Ayame's place. Bring kyo also" Akito hung up the phone and left shigure crying.( A.n pooor gure!! Have to face all this!!)  
Kyo came home from school and saw that fox was already there, she had a serious look on her face, shigure did also he came up worried.  
"What happened?" Kyo asked. Shigure looked to him and shook his head lightly.  
"Akito wants to 'meet' fox" Kyo visibly paled and yelled.  
"NO!!! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN SHIGURE!!" he felt angry and desperate tears rise in his red eyes.(A.n Kyo: ::Growls and goes on a rampage, trying to lose his bonds:: You have me cry way to many times in this, steph: ::sweatdrops:: Uhh sorry?) Fox touched his shoulder lightly and whispered.  
"I will be alright, plus kyo you have to come to" She said quietly. Kyo sighed and shook his head; fox grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. Kyo looked up and tried to smile but couldn't, he shook lightly and then pulled her outside and to the car. They got inside and shigure drove them to the main house, fox held Kyo's hand trying to comfort him slightly. He sighed, squeezed hers and then let go.  
Shigure stopped the car and they all got out, fox stood and looked at the main house with wide blue eyes.  
"Its beautiful" She whispered, kyo winced lightly he knew what was in store for them. She looked over to kyo and gave him a warm smile; comforting him she put her lips near his ears and whispered.  
"I can take care of myself kyo" she said and pulled back and made shigure lead her to Akito, kyo followed after them quickly. Kyo walked in stride with fox never taking his eyes off her, she was extremely worried about her more so then when tohru met Akito.  
They were already in the main house gates, the went into Hatorie's office and went through that corridor down into the hall way and took that to get to akito's room. Fox let out a heavy breath and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" the voice was commanding. Fox sighed lightly and opened the door; Akito was sitting in a chair near the window. She went in and kneeled politely about 10 feet away from him. Kyo sat farther back with shigure, even though he didn't want to leave her side.  
Akito looked at fox sizing her up; he couldn't tell she was strong because she was in her human form not her original demon form. Akito looked at her slightly disgusted and said in a raspy voice,  
"So your fox hmm?" She nodded politely getting sick of this man extremely quick. She raised her head and looked at him with brilliant blue eyes; she stood and heard a few small gasps from behind her.  
"You must be Akito I have heard about you" She said leaning on the wall. Akito was stunned at her; usually everyone was afraid to look at him for his temper. Though she stood there casually resting against the wall, it made him burn with rage he walked over and reached out a quick hand to slap her across the face.  
Fox saw this forthcoming and grabbed his hand snarling angrily, her blue eye's blazing brightly, shigure was holding kyo down to keep from lunging at Akito.  
"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" Akito slapped her with his other hand. She quickly pinned him down and knocked him squarely upside the jaw  
"You bastard never touch me like that!!" She leaned close to him and glared angrily. His eyes were frightened and angry at the same time.  
"Get off of me right this moment!!" he screeched. Fox looked at him angrily and growled dangerously.  
"Doesn't feel so good to be hit and hurt does it Akito, your reputation precedes you. You are just a coward that picks on the week and helpless you need to get a real life you know that? You take pride in hurting other people get over yourself and stop being such a complete fucking ass!!" She said angrily.((An .... Wow!! Way ta go fox!! Lol that was like.....evilness)  
Akito was stunned, not only was he defeated he was yelled at by this women. He looked at her his eyes gleamed with anger as she got off. She watched him with trained eyes, he thought to himself smiling 'she sure is feisty and she is a good fighter'.  
"Now I came here to tell you that I am going to be staying with shigure, kyo, yuki, and tohru and I will not ask for your permission because Shigure already said I could stay. And I could give a rats ass(A.n ahaa yuki!!) to whether or not you let me stay , I could put you out of your misery if I so felt like it but im not that nice" She growled out.  
Kyo and shigure looked at her completely lost for words at the moment, she had just told Akito off, hit him, and ...... They got up and looked at Akito then fox, fox ushered them out.  
"What do you think your doing?" Akito asked angrily. Fox turned and glared at him.  
"Im going home with my friends and im going to take a nice long walk what are you doing?" She asked sarcastically. Akito glared at her.  
"I should have your memory erased" he smirked broadly. She only smiled and shrugged and turned into a fox demon.  
"I would have to kill you then" she said smiling showing large white pointed teeth and razor sharp claws. She turned back into a human and smiled.  
"Don't mess with me Akito it's for your own good" She walked out and shut the door behind her to let Akito steam off for a while. She took kyo and Shigure's hand and led them out of the main house.  
"Bye everyone!!" She waved to the pack of zodiac members who were not listening ((A.n ahahaha yeah right)).  
Everyone waved back and ran to their rooms trying to avoid akito's wrath, but no wrath came only silence as he processed her words.  
Meanwhile:: Kyo, Shigure, and Fox got home and went into the house greeted by a worried tohru and yuki.  
"What happened Miss Fox?" He asked her worriedly. She smiled and waved it off.  
"Uh nothing.....Except kind of hit Akito and um lets see told him off" she laughed at there shocked expressions.  
"HE HIT HER!!" kyo screamed angrily. He fumed angrily and had a anger mark on his forehead((A.n you know those little pop out veins!! Hehehe), a black aura surrounded him. Everyone backed away slowly, fox's tabby found its way to her, she picked him up.  
"Hello Mister Fluffykins!!" She said petting the kitty. He purred happily in her arms, everyone around her did an anime style fall she looked at them confused.  
"What?" She shook her head and took Mister Fluffykins up to her room and shut the door and put on some soft EMO Music. She laid back on her bed and sighed lightly, Akito should have been wounded but she didn't want any fights like that yet.  
Kyo looked at them and shook his head; her ran up after her and knocked on her door.  
"Come in kyo" She said laying down. Kyo smiled and came in shutting the door he sat on a love sac that fox decided she couldn't live without!! He laughed lightly smiling at her.  
"I cant believe you took on Akito still that was funny except when he slapped you I could have killed him" He said closing his eyes and running a hand through his orange hair. Fox rolled over onto her side and smiled at him,  
"That's really sweet kyo, your a good friend thank you" Kyo winced on the inside. He didn't want to be friends he wanted so much to be more.((A.n kyo: ::Growling:: RAR HOW DARE You!!) He closed his eyes and laid there thinking of her and him just going out on dates, it made his heart raise so much.  
"Fox?" Fox looked at him; kyo opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Yes Kyo?" kyo shifted nervously and asked her, his red eyes glittering nervously. She looked at him and got worried.  
"Fox do you like me?" He asked, fox laughed and thought to herself 'to much sometimes' and replied smiling.  
"Of course kyo. Were great friends" She smiled. She heard him sigh and she frowned.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I wanted to know if you like me more then a friend fox" Fox smiled warmly at him. She pulled back a piece of silver hair from her face.  
"I do like you more then a friend Kyo" She said quietly. The tabby purring in her arms, she pet it thinking of him.  
"You really do fox?" He asked blushing, she smiled warmly.  
"I do Kyo I like you more then a friend, your kind and nice to me. Your temper can be a pain but hey you have to deal with me, a demon" She laughed. "Must be a pain in the ass, ne?" He was serious.  
"Not at all I like being with you fox, and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" he said it quickly and slammed his eyes shut. Not wanting to see her reaction, he as worried about rejection. She smiled warmly at him.  
"Yes kyo I would like to go out with you" she smiled and jumped on the love sac with him. She was wrapped in a blanket she giggled and smiled at him. Kyo looked up at her extremely relived and happy; he had a silly grin on his face. Fox pinched his cheek and giggled lightly.(A.n aha that's so cute!!)  
"You're so adorable Kyo!!" She said and kissed his cheek, his cheeks flamed up. His whole face was red in a blush; she smiled warmly and let the tabby kitten find its way back into her lap.  
"Mister Fluffykins likes you too!!" She laughed and kyo started chuckling lightly to himself. She smiled and reached over and hugged kyo and turned him into a cat. She hugged him tight, kyo laid in her arms and closed his eyes he was so happy.  
The look of loneliness and being lost were gone in both of their eyes, they had finally found someone who they cared deeply about and would stay together no matter the consequences. Fox held kyo in her arms petting him; she was happy still she smiled. She got up and set kyo on the love sac and went over and gave him his cloths, she walked out the door and shut it behind her.  
Meanwhile Yuki, tohru, and shigure were setting up dinner cheerfully. Fox came down stairs and smiled at them all warmly. Tohru smiled back and fox helped in setting up dinner. Kyo came down a small smile on his face he sat down and waited for them to come in.  
Fox brought in the food and set it down smiling at kyo, she had made a separate dish for kyo and herself since everyone else was having leeks. She set up her plate and smiled at them and had talked to kyo about dinner.  
"Kyo and I are going to eat dinner out side since we don't like leeks to well" She laughed and picked up her plate.  
"Thank you for making diner tohru and see you guys later" She said walking up stairs and to the roof, kyo followed her, his own plate in hand. They sat on the roof and ate dinner together smiling warmly at one another, they finished the meal and sat on the roof looking at the stars and talking about different things. They went downstairs and set the dishes in the kitchen and then went upstairs, fox kissed kyo on the cheek and said good night and went to sleep.  
  
Steph: Bwahh!! Only after two weeks they love each other lol....my story ish da bomb!!  
  
Fox: ::Anime style fall: Jebus im not like that at all teffy!!  
  
Kyo: ::Blushing:: In love with that?  
  
Fox: .....:Growls and pounces on him then whaps him upside the head: don't say that!!! Im A kitsune not a that!!  
  
Kyo: ::growling as fox got off:: .....damn fox...  
  
Fox: ::Smiles:: ohh but you gotta love me!!  
  
Kyo: ::Growling:: no I don't!! I love tohru and...  
  
Steph: ::Leans closer:: And?  
  
Kyo: ::Blushes and shakes his head smiling brilliantly:: Nope aha my secret  
  
Fox: ::Sighs and looks at the readers:: please r/r while we figure out who kyo likes!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Pain and Fears

Steph: ::Does happy dance once more:: YAY!!! Aha besides the fact I cant figure out who else kyo likes, I have 6 reviews so far!! :Anime water fall tears:: ohh im so relieved I thought everyone would hate my story but so far people like it yay!!  
  
Kyo: ::Shakes his head:: your way to happy over 6 crummy reviews  
  
Steph: ::Tackles and hits him again and again kind of like kagura:: Noo!! Their not crummy!! Their great!! They actually reviewed and didn't bring fire or hot burning oil or wax...::Rambles on and on about death threats::  
  
Fox: ::Sighs and sits cross legged on the floor:: well onto the story while Teffy pummels kyo. Teffy does not own furuba or any of its characters. She owns me!!  
  
Steph: ::Pins kyo:: ohh by the way I like time lapse's so your going to get a lot of them!! Hehehe  
  
Kyo: ::Growling in pin position::  
  
Chapter 6 Pain and Fears  
  
((Time lapse!!! About three months !!!))  
  
Fox woke up smiling broadly, she dressed herself in the school uniform quickly(A.n yes she is going to school!! Only for kyo!! Hehee). She went down stairs letting out the braid in her hair. Her silky soft silver hair flew from the ribbon in waves of liquid curls, she had on a light blush and a very soft blue eye shadow.  
It was going to be her first day of school in about two years, yes she had already graduated high school but she wanted to go through it again to be with kyo. Speak of the devil!!! Kyo started walking down the stairs a large smile on his face, he came up to fox kissing her cheek. (A.n I wish I could be greeted like that every day!!)  
Fox blushed lightly and munched on an oatmeal bar, she didn't want to be late or hungry either. Just a quick meal that would satisfy her until lunch, her blue eyes gleamed cheerfully as tohru and yuki came downstairs dressed in there uniforms. Fox smiled and hugged tohru lightly.  
"Hello sleepy head" they both laughed. They had become the best of friends, next to Uotoni and Hana, but still a good friend none the less. Fox smiled and had a small back pack sitting on the couch, she looked over to it. It was a small cat back pack she loved it greatly.  
"Ok time to go" kyo said taking fox's arm and pulling her towards the door. She smiled and grabbed tohru and tohru grabbed yuki making a long chain going out the door. She picked up her back pack swiftly along with her note book and was dragged out the door.  
They were all walking side by side to school, tohru and fox in the middle and kyo and yuki on the sides of them. Kyo and fox's hands were entwined likewise yuki and Tohru's. All of them looked so happy together, comfortable around each other it made him sick.  
A man sat in the tree watching them pass by, he saw fox in her human form and smirked broadly, he saw there hands entwined and growled lowly. So low that not even fox could hear him.  
"I will kill him......she is mine" the man growled out. Fox and kyo kept walking cheerfully not noticing the ominous presence near them. He in a flash was gone form that spot and vanished into thin air, a whisper on the wind was all that was left.(A.n Dum dum dum!!! Hehehe the villain of this fanfiction!! )  
"You are mine fox" It said. Fox shuddered for a moment and turned around not seeing anything she shrugged and kept walking. Kyo looked at her slightly worried.  
"What's up fox?" He asked brows furrowed together. She smiled and shook her head smiling.  
"Got the chills that's all, im nervous I don't know how I will fit in" Kyo kissed her cheek and smiled warmly.  
"Just fine....just fine." Yuki and tohru smiled at them, yuki was glad that the stupid cat got someone he liked and who would get him in line.((A.n aww yuki being nice to kyo!! Hehe how cute)  
They neared the school and fox let out a small gasp, it was beautiful. Luckily she had all the same classes with kyo so she wouldn't get lost and be able to see him. Kyo smiled and waved to yuki and tohru.  
"See you guys later!!" kyo and fox said waving.  
"Bye Miss Fox and you two stupid cat" yuki chuckled. Tohru and yuki walked to their lockers, kyo showed fox where her locker was. She opened it and put a few things inside and put up some pictures of them together and smiled. She had most of the pictures her and kyo, but some of aya, mina, shigure, Mi mi (A.n shigures editor), yuki and tohru, kagura, momigi, haru, ritsu, hatori, kisa, and that little brat that kicked her, hiro.  
She shut the locker and smiled at him, he took her along the halls. She heard a few whistles and cat calls((A.n lol aha kyo=kitty muhhaha!!)). A nice rosy blush appearing on her cheeks, kyo took her hand entwining it with his own and looked back giving that 'iwillkillyouifyouevensomuchaslookatherinasexualwayoranywa yperiod.'  
She smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze, kyo smiled and walked to their next class. Kyo had to sit far away from fox, which he didn't like at all. She sat in the middle of some guys. They laughed and giggled a little bit talking about things, kyo felt a dark aura creep around him.  
Fox stopped and smiled at him warmly causing his heart to melt, he smiled back. The other guys noticing the way the two looked at each other.  
"You're going out with kyo-kyo?" they asked. Kyo stiffened at his nick name and growled lightly, fox giggled.  
"How kawaii kyo-kyo!!??!? Yes we are going out at the moment I should call him that from now on" She gained a tail and ears and giggled. They were gone in a second, no one seemed to notice except kyo, and he frowned lightly and would ask her about it later.  
Class drawled on for what seemed like hours, finally the bell rang for next period. Fox stood up and waited for kyo earning a few sighs from the girls who thought it was adorable. Kyo took her hand and led her to gym class which they shared with tohru and yuki. Then it would be lunch then two more periods and the day would be out.  
She walked to gym and went into the girl's locker room and changed into her gym cloths with tohru. They both were laughing about something another girl remarked. Kyo and yuki changed and went out waiting for them, fox and tohru and all the other girls came out.  
Haru came out and looked at yuki then fox raising a brow. Fox smiled at him, kyo didn't tell me that haru and momigi where in our gym class too!!! She shook her head and went to class kyo, yuki, haru, momigi, and tohru following her. She smiled having pulled back her hair was a good thing. She was introduced to the class right off, then tohru introduced her to Uotoni and Hana.  
"Hi there" Uo said holding out her hand, fox took it and shook it gently. Hana then with her weird electric aura smiled.  
"Hello fox Im Hana" she said and shook her hand. She knew something aura wise was wrong about fox but she couldn't pick it up it seemed to be masked by something. It was like the sohma's aura strange yet she couldn't sense it.  
"Might you have a last name Fox?" Kyo didn't even know if fox had a last name. Fox smiled and laughed lightly.  
"Well my real name isn't fox, its Kittiara Fox. Everyone calls me fox though, I like the name" She smiled and everyone smiled in turn.  
"Alright fox nice to meet ya" said Uo her cheerful self. Hana smiled and then they got yelled at by the gym teacher and they started playing basket ball. Hana sat on the side being her dramatic self.  
"Go on with out me Uo, tohru, and fox leave I will catch up only I will be walking" Fox giggled and patted her head.  
"Ok bye Hana!!" She an after the ball cheerfully and stole it from a tall girl dribbling down the court. She threw it at the hoop and scored!! She did a happy dance and smiled cheerfully.  
"Great job fox!!" Said tohru hugging the girl. They laughed and started playing again, this time fox threw it to tohru whom had made a shot. They smiled and laughed, kyo, yuki, momigi, haru and a few others played against the opposite team. Yuki and kyo actually worked together to make the shot ((A.n ....omg creepy uber ne?)))  
The day seemed to fly by and they were in last period and the bell rang, they all went flying out of the class rooms and smiled.  
"YOSH!!" said fox laughing thinking of aya. "Hmm I have to go to work damn oh well I will see you guys later" She said taking her bag and walking off towards work. Kyo couldn't go, well fox asked him not to come seemingly he didn't get along with aya to well.  
She walked towards Aya's, she was walking through the forest and heard a light rustle behind her, her teeth barred they weren't the fox teeth but human. She couldn't risk it she asked angrily.  
"Who's there?" she felt something press up behind her, she whirled and stepped back gasping her eyes wide in terror.  
"No.....no....Get away from me" She said fear dancing in her bright blue eyes. The person smiled, it was the male from before. He reached out a clawed hand and stroked her cheek.  
"My, my foxy forgot about me already?" he asked. His silver eyes gleaming evilly, she stepped back and smacked him upside the face.  
"Ouch foxy that hurt don't do that to your love" Fox turned into her fox demon form and snarled angrily.  
"Get the hell away from me Kirari I want nothing to do with you" She said growling. He smiled and said feigning hurt.  
"My foxy that hurts me deeply and to think we love each other" she scoffed and said.  
"It's a one sided love Kirari I hate you" She said growling angrily. He looked at her, his semi long black hair contrasting with his silver eyes. He had a tail like fox, except it was a bit larger, his ears were fuzzy and black with silver tips. He had a masculine face that was handsome but disgusted fox.  
"Aw my dear foxy why do you hate me?" He pouted, it made angry and sick shiver's run up her spine.  
"Get lost Kirari I like my life now you destroyed it before to get to me I wont let you do it again I will hunt you down and with my every last strength kill you slowly and enjoy the taste of your blood." Venom dripped from each of her words, her fangs glittering brightly.  
"I have a job to get to leave me be and Kirari find a new infatuation I despise you" she said turning. He caught her arm and jerked her into a rough embrace; she growled and bit his arm sinking her fangs into it. He let her go startled then glared angrily at her.((A.n hehehe bite em!!)  
"I love you Fox and I will not lose you to a human, you will still be young when he dies we age differently remember fox? Plus if I have to I will kill the pest and put him out of his misery" Fox gasped and had a worried look in her eye. She growled angrily and pounced on him pinning him to the floor.  
"I hate you Kirari you are despicable and deserve to be killed" Kyo walked following fox and saw the position they were in and he dropped his bag and stared at her. She looked up and saw Kirari smirk she growled at Kirari. Standing up quickly she ran over to kyo picking up the bag and gave it to him.  
"Run kyo, don't question what you saw just run please for me" she pleaded with him. Her blue eyes full of fear she turned around steeling herself against Kirari.  
"Kirari leave now before I attack you and send you back, you destroyed my life once Kirari, isn't that enough for you?" She questioned. Kirari smirked and was standing next to her glaring at kyo and whispered in her ear.  
"It wont be enough until I have you" Kyo looked at him his mouth open, kirari flung fox back into a tree and lunged at kyo. Fox was faster and jumped in front of kyo pushing him aside and taking the brunt force of the attack. Kyo whispered and ran to her touching her arm lightly shaking her.  
"Fox wake up fox" he cried. Blood ran down from fox's side and her mouth. Her breathing was shallow, she must have broken a few ribs from kirari's attack. Kirari looked at kyo and shoved him aside and looked at her.  
"Fox wake up I know you are healing don't play with me" Fox didn't respond. He felt something sharp nail him on the head and he rubbed it.  
"Back off" kyo said darkly, cats surrounding him hissing angrily. Kirari laughed and disappeared leaving words hanging in the air.  
"I will be back my love" fox opened her eyes weekly and looked around, she sat up and yelped lightly. She was in her human appearance now. He thought worriedly, he didn't have a phone, he couldn't touch her......only in this form. He thought and shook his head lightly looking at the black and white bracelet.  
"I could take it off and carry her like that, that's the only way" He ripped off the bead bracelet and put it in his pant pocket and held his head screaming at the painful transformation. His body mutated and he turned into the evil cat spirit and looked at fox. He picked her up gently as he could and ran back to Shigure's house quickly.  
He slammed the door open causing yuki, tohru, and shigure to jump they looked at him and gasped.  
"Kyo!!" tohru exclaimed and saw fox and cried running to her, but stopped when kyo growled protectively over fox. He ran up to her bed room and laid her down on her bed, shigure ran and called hatori , he said he was on his way. Shigure ran up stairs and went in, kyo was in the cat spirits form and was crying over fox holding her ever so gently. Shigure cried for them both, one he knew that kyo must have had to be distressed for what she would think.  
Kyo put the bracelet back on and morphed back into his shirtless human body, he accidentally transformed into the cat and lay on her chest crying. Fox opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Mister Fluffykins?" she asked weakly and kyo cried and said to her.  
"No fox its kyo" Fox smiled lightly and was falling back into unconsciousness.  
"I love you kyo" Kyo cried and held onto her with his claws.  
"I love you too fox" Kyo held onto her even when hatori came in, in a rush and tried to make him go away, he wouldn't. He wouldn't leave her side in this state, he staid a cat and laid there pressed up against her side crying lightly until hatori left.  
"I love you fox don't you leave me" Fox smiled weakly again and felt a little better, she was on some pain killer hatori prescribed.  
"I don't want to kyo, I wont" She said falling unconscious. Kyo didn't leave her bedside at all refusing to eat dinner or go to school until she was better.......  
  
Steph: ::Laughs evilly:: Ahaha!! Cliff hanger!! See you don't know if the main char is going to die!! cough then you wouldn't have a story but ya know what lol! Ohh this story wasn't so long...gomen gomen...  
  
Kyo: ::Mutters::  
  
Steph: ::Gets off him and sits on a stool spinning in circles:: hehe this is fun!!  
  
Kyo: ::Trys to lunge at her but on falls back and starts nawing at the metal holding him down::  
  
Fox: ::Sweat drops:: ok...  
  
Everyone: ::Falls over:: Gosh how can Steph just sit there cheerfully  
  
Steph: ::Still spinning:: hmm I am wondering if I should write some more.......i don't know if I want to continue mah story.....I would like to but...I wanna start on another story  
  
Fox: ::Puppy dog eyes:: But teffy!!  
  
Steph: ::Sighs: ohh fine I will keep writing --; ohh well  
  
Kyo: ::Sighs:: r/r if you could people, and thanks steph   
  
Everyone: ::Shocked kyo was actually nice::  
  
Kyo: ::confusion mark above his head:: Ehh?  
  
Steph: ::smiles:: Ohh thankyou everyone who have reviewed so far! I wuv you all!! 


	7. Chapter 7 Kirari

Steph: ::Pounces on fox for the fun of it:: Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them!! I really really do!!  
  
Fox: ::falls over and has a Little chibi teffy on her, laughs:: Get off of me!!  
  
Steph: ::Gets off and sits in her chair, all chibi:: te hee! Ohh guys don't hate me for this chapter please? Its not that long and well yeah....not the fire or the whips its just not nice!!  
  
Kyo: ::Glares at audience going into protective mode in his chains:: Touch her and I kill...  
  
Steph: ::Anime style fall::  
  
Fox: ::Whistles, then points and laughs at steph: AHHA!!  
  
Chapter 7 Kirari  
  
Fox lay on her bed moaning, she tossed back and forth in her fitful sleep she whispered incoherent things. She had been like this for three days; kyo had never once left her bed side. Constantly feeding her when she woke up and making her sip water.(A.n how dedicated!!)  
He had cried himself to sleep and refused anyone to watch her other then himself, while she slept he laid on the love sac watching her with sad red eyes. He would lie on the love sac and sleep until he heard he cry out in her sleep, he then would be right at her side again.  
Fox's eyes fluttered open she looked around her and noticed kyo laying on the love sac she bought, she was still sore but thanks to her demon blood her painful process of healing was over. She brushed back a tangled strand of silver hair and sat down next to kyo. He woke up and let out a soft growl, he saw she was up and sitting on the love sac looking at him.  
Kyo hugged her tight, her transformed into the tabby cat and held onto her, she picked him up and cooed softly to him...  
"Kyo-kyo it's alright my love shhh it's alright now" she pet his fur softly wiping away his tears. He lay in her arms and snuggled closer. He never wanted that to happen again, and it was his entire fault. If he wasn't there she wouldn't have gotten hurt like that.  
Fox lay back on the love sac and closed her eyes and held kyo cooing softly to him, giving him sweet words to calm his tears. She pet his head lightly not letting him go; she pulled the blanket up and over her shoulders and laid there quietly hugging him soothing him.  
Kyo felt a little bit better now that he had fox, the way she held him made him feel want to keep her even more to himself and not let anyone touch her. She was like a precious doll he didn't want to share or even have people look at, he wanted her to himself. 'Mine' that's the word that ran through his head.  
It was selfish he knew but he could care less, he sighed and fell asleep in fox's arms on the love sac. It was a really cute picture with fox holding a little tabby kitten. Fox couldn't sleep when she remembered what happened to her; she laid kyo down gently kissing his forehead pulling the blanket over his feline body.  
"Bye kyo-kyo" She said slipping on her leather outfit. She went out quietly and into the kitchen and wrote a quick note and put it on the inside of the door and went outside. She went as far from the house as possible and into a covered area surrounded by trees.  
"Kirari I know you're here come out" Kirari laughed and smirked lightly coming out of the tree.  
"You can always sense me cant you?" He asked laughing and came up to her.  
"Nice to see your better my love now come back to the castle..." she slapped him angrily and glared.  
"I will not I repeat will not ever go with you anywhere" she said her blue eyes flashing dangerously. She looked at him with her calm deadliness. Kirari looked a bit amused with her feistiness and his lips curled into a cruel calculating smile.  
"Fight me Kirari and if I win you leave me alone" She said glaring, he smirked.  
"And if you lose I get you Fox you will be officially mine" She nodded bitterly and turned into her fox demon form.  
"No outside help at all Kirari you cheater" She growled and waited for him to lung at her. She sensed his movements as he lunged at her, she gracefully sidestepped and he lunged at her again. She kept dodging then hitting back, her right foot connecting soundly with his stomach sending him backwards.  
He hit the tree and used it to thrust towards her pinning her down for a moment; he smiled and licked her cheek. She growled and rolled flipping him off and sending him towards a sharp jagged rock. He hit it; she heard a resounding crack that filled her ears. She winced lightly then smiled and stood.  
"Doesn't feel to good does it?" She said cracking her neck and knuckles quickly then lunging at him. He side stepped and let her fly into the rock; she was faster and grabbed onto the rock with her claws and then jumped at him. He expected a delayed attack but was hit full force being slammed back into a tree. Fox jumped off him then started to kick him she picked him up and punched him soundly across the jaw.  
He grabbed her arms and flipped her to the ground, then sent a powerful kick to her side, it connected and she let out a small gasp, then grabbing his foot and slamming him down to the ground with her, she rolled ontop of him and pinned him down and started hitting, slapping, biting and as much as she felt like torturing him.  
By the time she was done with hitting him she was breathing hard, he was bloodied up and half dead. He looked up and down ashamed that he had lost her....again. She growled angrily spitting out a little bit of blood from her mouth and glared at him.  
"Get away we had a deal kirari you lost in a fair fight leave me and never come back" kirari hung his head in defeat and stood shakily. He looked at her longingly, blood dripping from various wounds she had given him.  
"I love you fox and I always will" He said disappearing in the wind going back to her old world. The world she missed so much and grew up in.  
"My old home.....Kirari killed all the ones I cared for but he wont anymore not that we have a binding promise" She said with a few tears in her eyes. She blinked them away and sighed picking herself up.  
"I should get back now, I have school tomorrow and I need to go back to work hopefully aya isn't mad at me" she sighed and walked back to Shigure's house and entered the door.  
Kyo was sitting on the couch in his school cloths since he could find anything else to wear, he ran over to her and held her arms a safe distance away.  
"Are you alright, are you hurt? Fox tell me!!!" Fox laughed and patted his arm and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Calm down I defeated kirari and he will leave us be......and im not hurt calm down" He sighed and took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He didn't care if he turned into a cat or not he just wanted to hug her......well poof!!! He is now his cute little neko self!!! She laughed and picked up his cloths and him and went up to his room, she set him and his cloths down.  
"You need to stop doing that kyo-kyo!! She laughed and kissed him lightly.  
"I am going to sleep, good night kyo see you in the morning bright and early for school!! She laughed and shut the door and went into her room and lies down and fell asleep quickly.  
Kyo changed into a human and went downstairs and sat down, he sighed and sat at the table. Tohru, yuki, and shigure came into the house with dinner. They decided to eat out tonight and bring it home to eat instead, they all laughed and looked at kyo kind of shocked to see him away from fox.  
"Is Miss Fox alright kyo?" asked yuki worried. Kyo laughed full heartedly and smiled at them.  
"She is more then alright she kicked kirari's ass big time!!" They all did the anime sweat drop and fall back anime style to the floor. Kyo laughed and shook his head smiling.  
"Food sooo hungry!! I want food what did you get hmmm whatcha got ??" he went around them extremely hyper in chibi form. He had cat ears and was popping up out of all sides of them, well that was until shigure and yuki hit him upside the head and calmed him down. Kyo rubbed his head glaring angrily. Then he went chibi again and bit shigure, his little fangs sticking in his arm. Shigure swatted him away and cried a bit.  
"Why did you hit me!!?!?" he asked they laughed at him, he sighed and kneeled.  
"Anyways im hungry what did you get" Yuki and tohru set out the food and they all sat down and ate together on the exception of fox who was currently sleeping.  
"So Fox is alright im so glad to hear it" tohru said smiling.  
"She is like the sister I never had, and it makes me not miss mom so much" She said smiling at them brightly. Shigure sighed and then smiled.  
"Aya wants his model he flipped out on me" He recalled ayame's dramatic act when he heard that fox had been hurt. 'my model how is she what does she need?' aya asked rain falling softly in the background. Shigure's eyes were all sparkly 'aya your such a hero!! My hero because your oh so kind!!' shigure giggled and they made the character symbol and said at the same time 'YOSH!!'.  
Although aya was extremely sad to hear it and had sent her a few dozen flowers as a get well soon present, fox had been asleep but then she would see them later when she looked around her room. Shigure giggled and feigned drama.  
"I had to give myself to aya to calm his fury!!" shigure said and giggled. Kyo went pale and tohru was just smiling dazing off. Yuki hit him over the head soundly over the head followed by kyo, kyo sighed and stood wrapping some up.  
"Im not really hungry anymore but I will just save this for some other time alright" he said going to the fridge and setting the food down and closed it, he ran upstairs and went into his room and laid there thinking of fox. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.  
  
Steph: ::Looks at fox::  
  
Fox: ::Stares back::  
  
Steph: ::Smiles:: you need to eat more miss model!!  
  
Fox: ::Sweat drops:: yeah well you need to tame your kitty!!  
  
Steph: ::Sweat drops and lets kyo go:: You know what.....uhh errr never mind  
  
Kyo: ::Stretches:: AHH sweet freedom! Oh by the way I just wanted you to keep writing, and if anyone touches you then you cant write so yeah ::Blushs::  
  
Steph: ::smirks and hits his arm:: Awww how sweet thankies kyo!! Ahaha now I have a protecter  
  
Aya and shigure: ::come up:: Can we be your bouncers then huh huh huh!?!?!  
  
Steph: ::nods and smiles: Ahah this will be fun  
  
Aya and shigure: ::In bouncer suits :: The area is clear...R/r if you want more chapters ::Burst out in a fit of giggles::  
  
Steph: ::Shakes her head:: what have I done..... 


	8. Chapter 8 pain is only skin deep, love g...

Ayame and shigure: ::The perimeter is safe miss Stephanie Kyo: ::picks them both up and hits them together thus knocking them out, then tying them to a chair. The barring the doors closed keeps a little momigi and everyone else out besides fox,steffy,himself, ayame and shigure: there we go!! Steph: ::Sweat drops:: Uhh err thankyou anyways sorry I couldn't update for a while I was busy with everything. Anyways thankyou for all your kind reviews Fox: ::Smiles:: Steph doesn't own fruits basket, only me, and will never own fruba!!  
  
Chapter 8 pain is only skin deep, love goes to the heart.  
  
(Time lapse!! I love time lapses don't you anyway. About 3 weeks ok))  
  
Fox got up it was Saturday again; she had been with kyo for a few months now. Today marking the 5th month since kyo and fox first met. She sighed lightly getting up stretching lightly, she still didn't know about the curse but kyo would tell her eventually.  
She undid the braid in her hair and looked at her silver curls smiling; she brushed them out a little as to not be so wavy. She slipped on a skirt and a light blue baby doll shirt that showed her stomach slightly. She was used to being in her human form now since she never really changed from it.  
She pulled her hair into a bun and let two thick curly strands frame her face; she smiled lightly and put in a pair of blue earrings that resembled a heart. She wore her favorite sapphire heart shaped necklace that matched the earrings she was wearing at the moment.  
She went down stairs getting ready to go to ayame's shop again to work. Kyo was coming with her today, she told him no but he insisted and she gave in. She went downstairs and waited for kyo to get dressed and ready, she giggled it wasn't a nice wake up call for him.  
She had pounced on him, turned him into a cat, scared the shit out of him, and then proceeded to wake him up nicely. She smiled and giggled and heard a voice muttering.  
Fox laughed and nodded. He smirked lightly and kissed her cheek walking into the kitchen and got the carton of milk and drank from it. After he was done he received a sound bop on the head by fox.  
"No drinking out of the carton kyo-kyo" she laughed and he glared at her.  
"That wasn't nice foxy" He laughed and she pats his arm lightly. They both laughed and she smiled and said quietly to him,  
"So are you ready to handle ayame for 6 hours?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her lightly, she pulled back and he laughed.  
"I get to see you in a beautiful dress I want to go no matter what!!" That made fox giggle lightly. Kyo usually never was so enthusiastic about cloths shopping, she always tried to drag him along but he never really want to go with her.  
She was ready and kyo was dressed in his khaki's, a black sweatshirt, and a black t-shirt that said neko on it. She giggled again and smiled fondly at the shirt.  
"That's the shirt I gave you!!" She smiled and he smiled back at her.  
"I wanted to wear something you gave me is that a crime? Well I could take it of..." he said teasingly. Her blue eyes glittered and she chirped up.  
"Take it off hunny take it off!!" This made kyo blush broadly. He was about to take his shirt off when fox started to laugh extremely hard. He looked at her quirking a brow and laughed at her.  
"You were really going to take off your shirt how cute!!" She giggled and stood up straight. Shigure was leaning on the doorway and scared her when he spoke.  
"You shouldn't do that around our little kyo he is very thick headed" Kyo glowed angrily and was going to bop him, but fox made it first.  
"Shigure!! That's my kyo your talking about don't even start with that!!" She laughed lightly. Shigure had waterfall tears flowing down his face, his editor rang the phone and shigure answered with a cough.  
"Mine I think im dying" He said coughing and hung up. Of course there she was driving up already. Kyo took fox's hand and started pulling her out of the house, she grabbed a purse quickly that said neko on it and went outside. ((how kawaii!!))  
Kyo finally held her hand still and she caught up so she wasn't being dragged, they usually went on walks starting out like that. She smiled lightly and let the spring's sun bath her in warmth.  
Her silver hair reflected the sun's rays brightly giving it a eerie but beautiful effect to it. She closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them smiling at the world. It was such a beautiful day today; she almost wished that she didn't have to go to work, so she could just spend it with kyo.  
They walked holding hands to ayame's shop, once near the door fox took out a key, unlocked the door, and went inside. Since ayame's shop was open on weekdays and weekends but later on in the day. Fox had to use the key to open up the shop to model for ayame.  
She was greeted by a cheerful Mine, and a hyper ayame. Ayame took her hands from kyo and led her to the dressing room. Kyo looked at her go and sighed; Mine smiled and showed him where to sit.  
"She will be out in a minute in something we made she does this everyday she has serious potential she could become a great model if she wanted to." She said disappearing behind the curtain.  
Kyo sat there and found mister Fluffykins, with a little rhinestone collar that had a kitty on it. The tag was in the shape of a cat and said.  
"Mister Fluffykins" He smiled and pets the cat who sat on his lap.  
"Guess she was keeping you at ayame's shop how nice of her" he said quietly petting the cat. Mine and aya came out and sat in the comfortable chairs and waited for her to finish.  
"Fox is the perfect model for my cloths, I consider her my daughter!! And we look alike to!!" said a chibi aya. Kyo shook his head and shuttered lightly. Fox came out smiling brightly.  
She was in a soft white bridal kimono with pale pink flowers floating gently down the sides. It had a soft pink sash that held it together, and her hair was up in the traditional Japanese style. Her feet were adorned by white sandals, her earring were replaced with white crystal ones.  
She looked absolutely stunning and kyo thought about her wearing that same thing a few years from now. He smiled sheepishly and pet Fluffykins to get his mind away from that.  
"Do you like it kyo?" she asked softly looking for approval. He looked up and smiled so wide it would give the Cheshire cat a run for his money. She stepped back and smiled  
"Yes its beautiful, good job aya, and you to Mine, and fox you look beautiful in it" He said making Mine, aya, and fox gasp lightly. Fox's cheeks turned rosy making it more suiting.  
She went back behind the curtain and change into something else, this went on....all say long. Though kyo didn't mind, he loved the things she wore. She made everything look good, and that worried him.  
If she chose to be a model there could be tons of guys out there that could hold her and love her. Except he couldn't hold her like everyone else, and maybe she went with him out of pity? He shook his head lightly and would talk to her later at home in her room.  
Finally Aya had enough of his dresses tried on and let Fox and kyo go home, she was in her blue tube top and her skirt. They waved and said goodbye to Mine and aya who yet again talked and set out tomorrow's clothing she would try on.  
"Fox?" Kyo asked. She looked up and shivered lightly, she was only wearing the skirt and tube top. He put his jacket around her and smiled, she put it on and sighed content now. She sniffed the jacket and earned a laugh from him.  
"Why are you sniffing my jacket?" He asked. She smiled sweetly.  
"Because kyo it has your scent and I like your scent" She said. Kyo smiled and wished he could hold her close. He sighed lightly and shook his head.  
"Anyway were you thinking of becoming a professional model?" Fox smiled lightly and replied casually.  
"It's a career option but with all the fame and everything else how could I take you along? There would be women trying to get autographs men trying to grope me" She shudder and continued.  
"I don't care for publicity I want a simple life and I want to be with you" she said entwining her fingers with his. He felt tears come to his eyes at her statement; it made him so happy to hear her say that.  
"Kyo what's wrong?" She asked stopping in front of him. He looked at her smiling.  
"Nothing's wrong everything's right" they laughed quietly and kept walking home. She smiled and said.  
"We need to go on a vacation my birthday is next month and were getting out of school next week so we could go then!!" She smiled broadly. Kyo knew her birthday was coming up and already got her a gift.  
It was small but he thought she would like it; anyway he smiled and held her hand.  
"Lets go home and eat some food and then we can watch the sun set together on the roof." She said quietly, he nodded in agreement.  
"That would be wonderful fox...And fox thank you for everything without you in my life I don't know what I would do" he said quietly. She smiled and gave his hand a soft squeeze.  
"Its nothing I haven't wanted for my self either kyo, If I hadn't met you I probably would be wedded to that jerk Kirari and his little 'sex slave' "He and she shudder making them laugh.  
"Plus I love you so much it hurts sometimes, I want to hug you and hold you but you change into a kitty so it's just frustrating." He sighed.  
"Im sorry fox I want to hug you to but I cant" She smiled softly.  
"Well as long as I can be with you that's alright" she said and giggled. They walked in a comfortable silence back to the house and ate. Then watched the sunset together.  
Kyo fell asleep on the love sac and fox covered him up with a soft blanket she usually used. She lay down on the bed and was still wearing his jacket. She took it a deep breath losing herself in his scent and then pulling up the covers and going to sleep.  
  
Fox: ::Sweat drops:: you made me so emotional in this steph Steph: ::Sighs:: Im sorry about that but still its cute dontcha think? Kyo: ::Muttering something under his breath:: Steph: ::ehh what was that? Kyo: ::Yawns:: ohh nothing Steph: ::looks doubtful:: Sure...anyways r/r please!! 


	9. Chapter 9 contemplation

Steph: ::Sighs lightly:: I wrote a new story but not a lot of people are reading it.....v.v im so sad  
  
Fox: ::pats her back:: Its ok teffy you will get more readers!!  
  
Steph: ::looks up::No I wont!! Its terrible I will take it off!! I don't think anyone like meh stories anymore.....v.v now im depressed...  
  
Kyo: ::Hugs her:: Sorry  
  
Steph: ::hugs back:: I needed that!!  
  
Fox: ::Sweat drops:: Teff doesn't own fruits basket  
  
Chapter 9 Kyo is contemplating((aha sucky title!!)  
  
((Wow guess what!! TIME LAPSE!! About 1 month a few days before fox's birthday!!))  
Fox yawned waking up from her nice long nap, she loved naps for some reason, -'. She stretched her arms wide into the air and punched the air for no apparent reason, she hadn't felt this relaxed in so long!!  
It was summer so she was extremely happy, she knew her birthday was coming up soon and couldn't wait to celebrate it. When she was with her family she loved to celebrate her birthday. Though kirari ruined that by killing them all after she refused to be his mate, she shuddered thinking what life would have been like as kirari's mate.  
She heard a soft knocking at the door and a wide smile came over her face.  
"Come in!!" she said in a sing song voice she picked up from shigure. An orange colored head popped through the door and then the rest of his body. He jumped at her and laughed evilly; she of course was faster and moved to the side. He fell into the love sac laughing; he pushed himself up and looked at her smiling.  
"So foxy what are ya up to?" He asked smiling. She giggled and hit him upside the head lightly.  
"Nothing I just woke up smart one and what are you doing?" She asked. She stiffened all of a sudden as her cell vibrated in her pocket.  
"GAHH!!" She said and picked it up.  
"Hello fox speaking, oh im sorry Uo I totally forgot tohru and I were supposed to go to the mall with you today!!" She sighed and smiled.  
"Well I need to go to the mall anyway, so I will get tohru and we will be over there in a bit alright?" She said cheerfully.  
"Bye bye Uo!!" she hung up the cell and heard kyo laugh. He held his sides and laughed on the love sac.  
"Why are you laughing?" she asked poking his arm. He smiled.  
"You're such a girly girl!!!" She snorted lightly and laughed.  
"A girly girl that could kick your ass!!" She lay on the love sac sighing, she rolled over and looked at him smiling.  
"Well I got's to go love" She said pulling back a strand of silver hair, he kissed her lightly and she smiled and pulled back kissing his cheek then standing.  
"Im going to take a nap alright?" Kyo said. She nodded and then smiled shaking her head just slightly.  
"Alright neko Chan!! See you later" She walked out in her pj's, she wanted to wear them to the mall for some reason. She went into Tohru's room and smiled tapping the reading girls shoulder.  
Tohru jumped then smiled warmly at her tucking back a strand of brown hair.  
"Hi fox!!" Fox smiled feeling giddy. She giggled.  
"We forgot that we were supposed to meet Uo and Hana at the mall today!!" They both kind of dazed out then came back laughing.  
"Oh my!! I hope they will forgive us!!" Fox shook her head laughing and put a hand on Tohru's shoulder.  
"Uo didn't sound very angry on the phone Tohru!!" tohru stood. She was in her little pj's also. They all decided to wear there pajama's to the mall today. They ran down stairs, grabbed there purses, said goodbye and ran out.  
We laughed as we walked, chatting, giggling, joking, and just talking about our lives and different things. Tohru seemed more out going since I met her, it might have been me but who knows? Fox assumed to herself quietly.  
They walked to the mall skipping both of them in good spirits, they laughed as Uo and Hana waved to them. Uo was wearing A black top with a red butterfly on it, and black pj's that had the same black butterflies all over them. Hana was wearing little telekinesis waves on a white material.  
This earned delicate eyebrows raised by tohru and fox they laughed quietly looked at each other then burst out in giggles. Uo and Hana stared at them like they had grown an extra head.  
Tohru and Fox went over and everyone hugged quickly like most good friends do, and then went inside the mall. Well today was going to be fun, watching movies and guess what!!! SHOPPING!!!  
"Ah I miss shopping Tohru's mom had the most bitchen cloths ever like this" she pointed to the pj's. Fox smiled warmly at her, she was a cocky and arrogant girl. Hana smiled in a creepy smile that Fox had gotten used to over time.  
"yes I think we will have a good day..." fox nodded quietly and they went into the mall. They looked at almost every store then fox looked at her watch and smiled.  
"We have to go now, the movie is starting!" They all made a run for the theater inside the mall complex. They made it in time and watched the movie.  
Meanwhile Kyo sighed and rolled over, he had gotten about a 2 second nap before yuki came barging in.  
FLASHBACK!!  
"Where is Miss fox and Tohru?" Kyo sighed opening a red eye and glaring at him half awake and half asleep.  
"Theys are ish going mall....Uo and mana....." he blinked the words didn't come out right yuki glared at him.  
"Mumble that once more you stupid cat" Kyo sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glared at him.  
"They went to the mall with Uo and Hana" he said irritated now at that damn rat barging in on him. Yuki sighed and slammed the door shut, What nerve !!! kyo sighed picking up one of fox's pillows that littered her room. He sniffed it and a large Cheshire cat grin came over his face.  
He laid back and smiled lost in her scent that intermingled with the woods, pines, and strawberries. He could just lose himself in her scent, the urge to hold her ran through his mind. Taunting him knowing he could never hold her like that, a soft sigh escaped his lips and he rolled over sadly.  
"I would give anything just to hold her...." He said sighing. Her looked to his wrist and winced thinking of her.  
"I haven't even told her what I am...." He said and laid back on the love sac.  
"I wonder how she will react knowing what I am...."She thought for a minute then shook his head.  
"Hopefully she will understand, Great im talking to myself now" He stood and went out of her room and downstairs. He went out the door and into the woods to train for a while.  
His mind was running with thoughts of Fox, there wasn't a moment she wasn't on his mind. Pictures of her danced through his mind, he smiling, frowning, pouting, blushing, trusting him.  
He never thought there would be someone that he could love as much as her, but here he was thinking about her while training. He smiled broadly again and kept hitting an invisible opponent in the air that he could only see.  
Shigure was picking on his editor once more, he had so much fun taunting her it was a laugh. She though cried waterfall tears and curse herself asking if this was hell and why did she deserve it. Yuki did absolutely nothing being lazy and went back to sleep.  
Fox, Uo, Hana, And tohru spent the day at the mall shopping and playing around in the arcade and other things. Finally they came home and went to sleep, kyo was disheartened to come back and find she was already asleep.  
He sighed and went to lay on the roof thinking to himself about his inner demon thingy.  
"should I tell her...??" he asked himself and sighed lightly looking at the stars.  
"I have to tell her......." He said and concluded that he would tell her when they were alone, even if it was on her birth day......  
  
Steph: man....its getting so short.:Gets tackled by kyo:: Gahh what was that for!!  
  
Kyo: ::Growls:: bad secret no tell!!  
  
Fox:: pokes:: Tell meh!!  
  
Kyo: ::runs:: no!! never ever ever  
  
Steph: ::sighs:: r/r please.... 


	10. Chapter 10 fox’s birthday

Fox: ::Smiles and cheers for steffy:: good job!!! You wrote about my birth day......Stef... no!!!! why did you put this in here kirari... Steph: ::Puts hand over her mouth:: No spoiling it for the readers !!  
  
Chapter 10 fox's birthday  
  
((bwahh guess what!?! Another time lapse!! 4 days!!))  
  
Fox rolled over on her bed and threw her pillow at the object moving around in her room. She sat up straight frowning and then laughed.  
"Kyo don't come in my room so early please?" She asked softly. He chuckled and was hit with the pillow. He flew back into the love sac laughing, he rubbed his head and smiled.  
"You have nice aim you know that?" He smiled. She laughed cheerfully.  
"Yes kyo I know that, what do you think has kept me alive for so long?" She smiled and yawned showing jagged pearly white teeth. He laughed.  
"Oh did I wake sleepy head up?" she nodded and stretched her arms back. She put her hands on the floor and dragged herself out of bed, much like a cat. She stood straight and smiled. Kyo stood up and kissed her cheek and turned the lights on.  
"Happy birthday fox" he said with a small smile on his face. She laughed quietly and pushed him towards the door.  
"Thanks kyo kyo but I need to get dressed so out you go" he whined lightly and she giggled at it and shoved him through the open door. She closed it smiling brilliantly, she changed forms to that of a human and put on a white tank top with the words 'Fox' printed on it. She slipped into a black leather skirt and put on black high heels that wrapped around her ankles.  
She put on a anklet, earrings, and a necklace that all matched. It was a simple design yet beautiful. On the anklet was a single rose, her earrings in the shape of red roses. And her necklace was a rode shaped ruby, she smiled and pulled back her hair into a pony tail that went past her shoulders and to her mid back.  
She came out and yawned again, her silver hair shinning brightly in the rooms meek lighting. She went downstairs and smiled at everyone, shigure, tohru, yuki, and kyo were sitting around the table.  
"Happy birthday Fox!!" tohru said cheerfully.  
"happy birthday miss fox" yuki chimed in with a brilliant smile. Gure stood and took her hand and kissed it. This earned him a soft growl of displeasure from kyo who was now over protective of fox.  
"Aw kyo I don't think you should be the only one to kiss our other beautiful flower!! Anyways happy birthday Foxy!!" shigure said and smiled. Kyo in a flash bopped him upside the head leaving a large bump. Shigure cried anime water fall tears and Fox giggled.  
"Aw thank you everyone" her smile radiated even more. Tohru had a small box that was wrapped in a shiny metallic wrapping paper. It had a very small but quaint bow on it, she stood and held it out to her.  
"Here fox, this is from yuki and I, its for you!" fox took it smiling, she opened it. She looked in the small box and took out a small neko plushy. She hugged tohru lightly smiling broadly.  
"Thank you tohru its wonderful I love it, thank you yuki" she said putting it in her purse and had it sticking out with its fore paws over the side. Its head peaked up and over the lip of the purse, it was cute.  
"This is from me and ayame of course" shigure said holding out a large box. She smiled and took the box from him, he grinned like a maniac and she smiled nervously. She opened the wrapping paper in a neat fashion and then opened the box.  
She let out a small gasp and took out a shinning black dress, it had a slit up the side that would go to her thigh most likely. It was a low crisscross cut to the hollow of her throat.  
The dress had a beautiful design on it, it had a picture of a white fox curled up and around the middle section. Fox smiled at it folding in and setting it back in the box, she closed it and felt tears well in her eyes.  
"Thank you Shigure its wonderful, im assuming ayame made it?" shigure nodded and she took his hands giving them a light squeeze. Everyone turned to kyo and he smiled.  
"I have you gift but I want to give it to you later alright fox?" yuki let out a small snort disbelieving that the stupid cat would have a gift for her. Tohru smiled lost yet again in her own world. Shigure frowned then smiled and clasped his hands together.  
"Well we best get going, we are having lunch at a small park that I found the other day!!" fox smiled at them all.  
"thank you guys this means so much to me, I missed celebrating with my family....But now that I have you I relies you are my family." The all smiled at her as she stood.  
"Well lets get going then!!" kyo said jumping to his feet, he took Fox's hand and pulled her through the door to Shigure's car. Kyo, tohru, and yuki sat in the back seat of the car and shigure and Fox in the front.  
The had everything they would need in the trunk of the car and they preceded to drive off to the park all smiling. Kyo really didn't want to sit with yuki and tohru, he wanted to be with fox but oh well....  
Fox looked around her, her wild movements from side to side made shigure chuckle quietly to himself. He had grown quiet fond of Fox as if she was his own daughter.  
She was not only good for kyo but she was kind and helped shigure balance his check book and do a lot of the financing and billing there was to be done. She even put him in order and helped his editor to get his ass in line.  
He sighed quietly and looked out of the road ahead of him, a small smile came over his face. He then turned into his chibi self and had sparkly eyes and thought of ayame... AYA!! Aya was coming to celebrate Fox's birthday at the park along with every other sohma.  
"hmmm..." he mused quietly to him self and looked over to fox who put in the new splinter cd and smiled. The cd wasn't all that bad as some of the thigns she listened to. He actually kind of liked it.  
What after seemed like 10 minuets to fox, they pulled up to the small park. She darted out of the car and jumped into a tree startling the family of robins. She apologized and came out of the tree laughing quietly to herself.  
Yuki, shigure, tohru, and kyo got out the things for the birthday lunch for fox. Much to fox's disapproval they would let her help, she huffed and crossed her arms pouting.  
Kyo chuckled and finished setting everything up with the rest of them, then came momigi and the rest of the sohma's. What was odd was that haru and kagura were holding hands??  
Fox smiled and looked at kyo knowingly and smiled at the couple coming towards them with smiles on their faces. They were both very violent and had a semi short term memory when they went into there 'dark' sides.  
She smoothed out her skirt and went up to kagura hugging her lightly and she smiled at the two with a twinkle in her eyes.  
"Hmm are you two going out?" she asked, kagura had a soft childish smile on her face and giggled hugging him. Fox smiled warmly at the two.  
"Happy birth day fox" haru said hugging kagura back and smiled.  
"Happy birthday fox!!" kagura chimed in merrily. Everyone sat down on the blankets that stretched out. Fox smiled and tilted her head to the side a soft smile on her delicate features.  
They all sung the birthday song for her ((A.N happy birth day to you happy birth day to you thing)) and she smiled and laughed quietly. Ayame had to make a toast for his 'best model in the whole world'  
"Thank you everyone, I would like to make a toast to our other little lovely flower fox!! Its her birthday and everyone should treat her with the up most respect." He frowned and looked at her. He feigned shock and fell into Shigure's out stretched arms.  
"Shigure she isn't wearing the dress I made for her!! Oh the humanity!!" Ayame of course was overcome by shock. Fox stood and ran over patting ayame's arm.  
"Hold on I will be back ok ayame I have the dress in the car I will find a place to change and come back." She ran towards the car her hair flying out behind her. She opened the trunk got out the dress and took off again. Everyone turned to ayame who was smiling innocently and braiding his long silver hair.  
"Fox is so sweet don't you think Gure dear?" Shigure nodded and they did the 'character ' symbol.  
"YOSH!!" Kyo had a stress mark on his head and bit his lip to keep from yelling, a dark aura crept around him like mist. He looked up with death in his eyes he cracked his knuckles and started to pound on ayame and shigure.  
Once satisfying his anger he sat down and had a soda, he looked around innocently.  
"What?" Everyone did an anime fall, a chibi Gure and aya with large bumps on there heads cried.  
"Bwahh!! Gure he ish mean!!" Cried Ayame. They pawed at the air and received glares from the Sohma family.  
"shut up ayame" A cold sandy voice came from behind a tree. Everyone went deathly silent and looked to where the voice came from. Oh my it couldn't be.......it was him......  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!!" said and outraged kyo. The voice chuckled lightly.  
"Aw im glad to see you too kyo, hmm tell me where is fox I would like to wish her a happy birthday" Everyone gasped as the figure came from behind the tree..... It was.........  
  
Steph: ::Smiles happily: we can all guess who it is!! ::happy dance:: Fox: ::sweat drops:: I think I can guess KyoFuruba gang: ::Nods:: We think we know Steph: ::Sighs:: Wanted it to be a surprise!! Fox: ::Smiles:: R/R!!! 


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected visitor

Steph: ::Smiles a bit sheepishly:: I'm sorry for not updating sooner I have been like uber busy of late and had no chance to write! Im sorry, gomen gomen! -;  
  
Kyo: ::Mutters:: Stop apollogising you aren't obligated you know  
  
Steph: ::looks shocked:: but but but.....i am!!!!!!  
  
Kyo: ::growls and shakes her:: no your not!  
  
Steph: am to  
  
Kyo: are not  
  
Steph: Are too!  
  
Fox: Steph doesn't own anyone in fruits basket but Kirari and I who don't belong in fruits basket anyway!:Shudders at his name::  
  
Chapter 11 An unexpected visitor  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as they realized whom it was that had been standing behind the tree. A cold face with a smirk that seemed to pierce through the soul. It was....Akito... why was Akito here? Everyone was worried that something was wrong they all glanced around quickly for fox.  
Though here she came in the dress ayame made a large smile on her face, she saw the terrified look on Kyo's face and the smile turned into a frown.  
"Hello Fox..." Akito greeted her with a cold smile that was filled with malice. She looked at him and smirked lightly and walked up to him.  
"Hello Akito come back for another punishment or is it something else?" Akito put a hand to his heart and feigned hurt.  
"My such hurtful words from someone so beautiful, no matter..... though I came here to wish you a blessed birthday and give you something" he pulled out a package he had behind his back.  
Fox eyed this suspiciously and earned a glare from Akito, everyone of the Sohma's went deathly quiet. She reached out and took the package from Akito who leaned up against the tree after letting go of it.  
"Thank you..."She said quietly unwrapping the gift and her eyes widened, a tear slipped down her cheek and she fell to her knees. Akito smirked lightly and leaned against the tree still.  
Kyo ran over in about one second flat and was at her side, he looked down to the gift and raised a brow.  
"What wrong with it fox its only a kimono...." He said looking at a traditional kimono that she held. Fox looked at it and memories flashed by her eyes. She looked up angrily at Akito and stood wrapping a hand around his throat.  
"How did you get this?" She growled angrily, Akito's eyes widened considerably and he smiled lightly.  
"Kirari gave it to me" everyone went silent watching the two. Her eyes blazing with rage she held the kimono in her other hand and let him go and she growled.  
"Of course Kirari would have given it to you..."She wiped away a tear in her eye angrily. She felt a soft feathery touch on her arm and she looked up, it was Kyo his eyes filled with sympathy.  
"What is wrong with it Fox?" She smiled sadly the look vanishing from her eyes and replaced by sorrow.  
"It was the kimono my mother was wearing when Kirari killed her...."She said a tear slipping down her cheek. Kyo wiped the tear away and everyone turned to Akito, Kyo growled lightly.  
"Akito unless you wish to be castrated I suggest you leave..."Akito smiled and pushed himself off.  
"Fine....Hatori take me back to the main house" Hatori looked at him then to Fox and didn't move. Akito growled angrily and was about to take a step towards him when Fox intervened.  
"Leave Akito now...Or I will take up Kyo's wishes" She pushed him towards the road and Akito let out a soft growl.  
"Oh and Kyo, you must tell her the truth sometime...."he said laughing evilly and walked out of site. Fox turned to Kyo and her eye brow raised.  
"What did he mean by that Kyo?" she asked softly. Kyo shook his head lightly, he knew what Akito was referring to but didn't want to tell Fox just yet...... not now.  
"I will tell you later Fox" he said meekly, she shrugged and sat down looking at the kimono sadly. A small smile came over her face and she hugged the kimono then set it aside.  
"Ok lets get this party started!" she said trying to sound cheerful. Kyo looked at her and gave her a soft smile. She smiled as he sat next to her, the party carried on for a few hours. All those ours seemed like years to Fox, she put on a cheerful mask, though on the inside she was hurting.  
Kyo knew what she must be going through....he himself being an outcast in his own family.... He let out a small sigh and helped pack Fox's gifts in the trunk, it was getting late.  
He had still yet to give her his gift, he smiled lightly and thought about what he was giving her. He picked it out himself and hoped she would like it.  
"Kyo?" A soft voice called to him and he turned seeing Fox had been calling him. He ran over and jumped into the back of the car and shut the door. Shigure smiled and started driving seeing as though everyone had already left. Tending to duties they put off to come see her.  
The reached Shigure's house and Fox got out and started taking her stuff up to her room. Followed by Kyo who had the remainder of her things, she went inside the house and up the stairs to her room.  
She opened her door and set the things she had gotten down, Kyo came in after her setting them on her desk. He sat in the love sac and smiled at her softly.  
"Well ready to go back out Fox?" he asked. Fox looked up somewhat wearily and put on a forced smile then laughed.  
"Ok I'm ready where are we going Kyo?" he smiled at her and stood dusting himself off and holding out a hand.  
"That's a surprise!!" she laughed quietly at his enthusiasm and took his hand and they walked downstairs. They passed by Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki smiling.  
"Were going out again" Kyo said just informing them and they walked off into the woods. Kyo led her to a secluded area of the forest(( A.n don't even tell me what your thinking I don't want to know, he isn't going to do anything I promise!! Well he will do something but not bad....well never mind just watch!! err read!!)) and showed her a small blanket set up. The sun had just set making it a romantic setting.  
There was a waterfall rushing down towards a lake, the blanket laid next to the waters edge. A soft gasp escaped her pressed lips, she looked around with wide eyes and sat down as if in a trance.  
Kyo sat down next to her watching her changing expressions, he smiled at her and loved the way she was so enchanted by the scenery. He let out a soft chuckle and she turned to face him.  
"What's so funny?" She asked quirking a brow. He laughed and patted her arm.  
"You are Fox, your just to cute for words." Her cheeks grew rosier and she looked away admiring the beauty of the spot Kyo picked. He smiled, he loved how this scenery made an impression on her.  
He felt a sharp pang of guilt that he wanted to ruin this night for her by telling her what he truly was. He felt breathing become a bit more painful, he took in a slow breath willing to calm himself down.  
He couldn't tell her.....at least not tonight when she was so happy and on her birth day none the less. He let out an irritated sigh catching the attention of Fox whom was still admiring the beauty of the forest.  
"What is the matter Kyo?" she asked slightly concerned about him. He shook his head and smiled warmly at her.  
"It's nothing that cant wait until tomorrow" he said hoping she wouldn't tread further on the subject. She merely shrugged and smiled back at him and admired the scenery once more.  
He watched her in quiet wonder, she didn't even push the subject any further. 'She truly trusts me' he mused to himself. His arms itched to hold her, but with the curse he couldn't, it was a constant battle he dealt with every day.  
"Fox?" he tried to capture her withdrawn attention, her head pivoted to him. He had brought out a little cake and light up a few candles.  
"Blow it out and make a wish." He said smiling. He held it out to her, she grasped it. She closed her eyes and thought of her wish to herself 'i.......i wish kyo could hold me....' She wished quietly to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek as she blew out the candles.  
  
Steph: Alright im finally finished with chapter 11 !!! yay for me even though it took sooooo long to write. This is the official end of fox's birth day alright, next chapter will be after her birth day, maybe a day after or the next day but not her birthday again.  
  
Fox: ::sweatdrops in relief:: thank god my birthday was to long, I couldn't stand it. But how could you put my mothers kimono in there?!?!? That's just mean  
  
Steph: ::hugs her:: sorry Foxy im sowwy.....Oh by the way my faithful readers I cant update for about a month. Gomen.....im going on a trip for the month of july and cant update at all.  
  
Kyo: ::Sighs:: Alrighty then  
  
Fox: R/r please!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 Kyo’s secret

Steph: ::Waves:: Hello all im back from my trip!! I can start posting again though I had somewhat of a writers block on this chapter and im still thinking of what the next chapter should contain. Kyo: ::Shakes his head:: bout time you got back you lazy bum Steph: ::Whines:: But I was having fun.....and I cut my hair and swam :rambles on and on: Fox: ::Smiles and laughs a bit:: Hello everyone, as we all know Stephanie doesn't own fruits basket and never will. She owns only the characters she creates!  
  
Chapter 12 Kyo's secret  
  
Fox awoke the next morning in her bedroom, wondering how she ended up in here. Her mind was kind of fuzzy from the lack of sleep; she rubbed her eyes and remembered how she got back.  
small wittle flash back  
  
A small sigh escaped fox's lips, wiping away the tear from her cheek. Kyo noticing this came up and wiped the tear away smiling lightly.  
"Please fox don't cry...." He cooed softly to her. She smiled and without her conscious thoughts she wrapped her arms around him. Realizing that she hugged him, and waited for him to turn into a cat. She waited and waited breathlessly for that loud 'poof'. Though it never came.  
Looking up to kyo, bewilderment in both their eyes. Then fox reveling in the fact her wish came true, hugged kyo even tighter then before. Kyo held her close kissing the top of her head smiling.  
"Was...was this your wish foxy?" He asked her softly. Not being able to clear the lump from her throat she just nodded a few tears slipping down her cheek. Kyo hugged her tighter smiling.  
"Thank you fox....."He said. Her hues glimmered lightly with a large happiness in them.  
"You don't know how happy I am to have had that wish come true...."She buried her head in his shirt. They staid like this for hours on end just enjoying being near each other and able to hug one another. Kyo saw that fox was getting tired; a small smile came over his features as he stood. It was getting close to midnight, the dark closing in even thicker, though his eyes were that of a feline he was to growing sleepy to notice things around him.  
Fox fell asleep in Kyo's arms, so he picked her up and brought her back to Shigure's house. Much to his surprise everyone was asleep, he would have to inform them all about it later....  
end of flash back  
  
She rolled over onto something soft and squishy, first thinking it was mister Fluffykins then realizing this was much, much bigger. She smiled lightly pressing against him letting out a content sigh.  
Kyo wrapped his arms around her, only to be intruded upon by guess who!!!!!! AYAME!!!  
"Ohh.... Kyo you devil...." Kerblink.....Fox Kyo hugging = no transformation. Aya went all wiggly and fell to the floor gasping, shigure ran in and saw the couple. He to fell over all wiggly( Much like in the episode where kyo and yuki get all wiggly like that when thinking of tohru all alone and vulnerable in shigure's house) and fell over ayame. Bringing forth the attention of the other couple in the house.  
Yuki and tohru stood there dumbstruck at the two hugging and kyo not transforming. Turning around he wrapped his arms around tohru.......POOF!!! Yuki became a rat. Baffled by this, ayame and Gure( now standing they just move around so fast don't they?) hugged tohru. Turning into a snake and a dog, they both had anime water fall tears flowing from their eyes.  
"WAHH!!! No fair kyo gets to get free of the curse!!" Cried Ayame and shigure in their zodiac forms. Letting out a sigh yuki looked up touching Tohru's foot lightly.  
"Oh well miss Honda..." he said quietly. Tohru scooped up yuki and hugged his little rat form.  
"Its not your fault yuki kun. Im glad for you and kyo though" she said smiling brilliantly at fox and kyo.  
"Though do the two of you know how this came about?" Asked a slightly angered yet curious yuki. Fox backed away from kyo and sat up letting out a small yawn, her fangs glimmering.  
"It was my wish for my birthday, that I could hold kyo" she said smiling lightly, though sadness could been seen within those shimmering pupils.  
"Im sorry I was so selfish as to not wish for everyone to be rid of this curse.....if....if only I had known ahead of time that...."Her eyes watered and she looked away. A tear slipping down her cheek, feeling a pair of arms wrap securely around her.  
Looking up from her spot on the bed, she looked at kyo who wiped away the tear sighing.  
"It wasn't your fault you didn't know" Kyo cooed softly to her. Opening her mouth to respond, wanting to bash herself for being so damn selfish. She drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face in them sighing.  
"Im sorry but could you all please leave my room...I need some time alone" She said softly running a hand through her silky silver hair. Her sparkling blue eyes brimming with tears of happiness and yet of anger and sorrow. She though so less of herself, she had wished only for kyo....why couldn't she have wished for all of them!!!  
She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, she looked up everyone was gone except for kyo. He held her and kissed the top of her head comfortingly and cooed softly to her.  
"Please.....don't cry fox....please don't...its not your fault" he said softly to her. She nodded and buried her head into his shirt and her tears slowed and then stopped as she looked up. He wiped away the remnants of tears on her cheeks and kissed her, returning the kiss she smiled lightly. Then she pulled away and yawned smiling lightly, running a hand through his spiky hair laughing.  
"Well thank you kyo you always make me happy but I need a little nap" She said falling back onto the love sac. Kyo laid down behind her and pulled up the covers wrapping it around them. Then his arms snaked around her waist and her hugged her close.  
The two fell asleep soon after that, sleeping their troubles away, being able to be far away in their dreams.  
  
THE END!!! Ps. Aha I was just playing wif ya guys!! Not the end of this story nooo far from it muahah!!!  
  
Kyo woke up after two hours, jumping up hurriedly and his breathing was labored and he looked at his hand. The bracelet was still there and intact, fox had awoken and sat there looking at him worriedly.  
"What's wrong?" She asked him wondering what had happened.  
"fox...I need to tell you something..." He said his eyes down cast. She got up and looked at him still worried.  
"Alright you know you can tell me anything." He smiled and kissed her cheek softly, his eyes serious.  
"Please don't be afraid....Its just...I have another side of me.....i have a inner cat demon. I need to show it to you, if I don't then I cant really feel that you love all of me." He said sighing.  
She smiled lightly hugging him, he returned the hug and sighed lightly and then sat on the bed after they let go of each other. Kyo removed the bracelet turning into the cat demon, he clutched himself as the pain increased.  
She sat on the bed gripping the edges worriedly, she wasn't very afraid, but then the cat demon looked at her. The fear of rejection in his eyes, his clawed feet on the floor. She got up and wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed lightly resting her head on the beasts chest.  
"Kyo no matter what you are, it never changes how I love you in my eyes. I love you kyo and even if you have a slightly evil demonic side to you I have no room to speak. I am a demon to I think it makes more sense for us to be together. We are two demons!!"She said laughing.  
Kyo's form changed back into a humans, being comforted by her words, a tear slipped down his cheek and he hugged her back, she handed him the bracelet and her replaced it.  
"I.....I am so glad you understand" He said slightly muffled because his head was buried in her neck. (not gross just needing comfort!!) A soft smile played over her lips and she stroked his back softly.  
"I understand, and I thank you for understanding me kyo.....im glad I can be with you" She whispered softly.  
  
Steph: ok guys this chapter is finished I will keep going on! Even if im having writers block again Fox: ::Hugs her:: I can help write and think of ideas Ayame: You must keep writing I will be your muse ::Poses:: Gure: And so shall i! ::poses with ayame:: Yuki: ::Sighs:: Please r/r....... 


	13. Chapter 13 Helping a friend

Steph: Ello everyone!! Sorry my muses left me and I was contemplating the meaning of life not to mention I had a few errands to do...  
  
Fox ::Sweat drops:: Stephanie doesn't own Any fruits basket characters only The ones she makes up from her imagination like me!!  
  
Chapter 13 Helping a friend  
  
Kyo had left the room to go lay down for a while leaving fox to think to herself about everything that had happened in the past few days. Walking down the hall and stopping short of his door. Reaching out with one hand looking at the bracelet on his left wrist and smiled shaking his head a bit.  
  
Grasping the handle, turning door knob, and pushing it open he entered his room glancing around with his red hues. He closed the door behind him observing his lonely room. Frowning slightly at the low lighting and the lack of furniture.  
  
'Going to have to change that....' He mused silently to himself as he sat in the middle of his room on a rug. Closing his eyes and laying back with his arms behind his head and resting.  
  
Fox looked to the ceiling still comprehending everything, a small happy smile playing over her features. Rolling over on her bed and pulling the blankets up and over her shoulders yawning slightly. Closing her eyes slowly falling asleep to the rhythm of crickets chirping in the background.  
  
Downstairs tohru sat with yuki, she let out a small sigh and looked up. Her brown hues shimmering sadly, she plastered a smile on her face. Trying to look like her happy self as to not worry anyone. Yuki glanced sideways at her noticing the look in her eyes and frowned turning around to look at her. His own violet hues shimmering with worry.  
  
"Tohru what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself....." Tohru looked at yuki and the smile dropped. Placing her hands in her lap and folding them over the yellow dress she wore.  
  
"It's nothing.....just those girls from your fan club haven't stopped pestering me since....Since we started going out." Yuki's expression darkened quickly and his normal soft violet hues became hard and angry.  
  
"How dare they treat you...." He stood up determined to do something about this. Tohru touched his arm softly and shook her head smiling once more.  
  
"Please don't worry about it, I can take care of myself Yuki don't worry about this" Yuki sat back down and sighed a bit running a hand through his hair and staring at her.  
  
"Alright Tohru I wont do anything...." He said quietly giving a reassuring smile to sooth her worries about him taking any action against them. Tohru sighed in relief and stood up smiling a bit at hearing the door bell ring. She walked over and opened the door feeling two tiny arms wrap around her waist and looking at the little bunny near her feet with a dazed look.  
  
"Hello Momigi Kun" The little rabbit looked up and smiled.  
  
"Tohru!!!! I missed you! Haru came with me to see everyone!" He said in his little excited tone. Tohru bent down and picked up momigi and his cloths placing him in the bathroom. Hearing a loud 'Poof!" and out came Momigi dressed in his school outfit. Tohru laughed slightly and shook her head smiling at them both and looked to Haru who stood in the door way.  
  
"Come in Haru would either of you like a cup of tea?" Momigi and haru nodded in unison and momigi smiled.  
  
"Yes Tohru I would love a cup of tea." Momigi said looking around with his bright blue eyes and smiled bounding over to Yuki.  
  
"Hello Yuki, how have you been?" Haru came up and sat beside Yuki, dressed in black pants and a white tank top. His trench coat over this but all his cloths still visible. Yuki smiled slightly and laughed a bit, 'thank god its Sunday'.  
  
"I'm just fine and how are you momigi?" Asked Yuki politely as to not hurt the little rabbits feelings.  
  
"I'm just great, oh how's fox doing?" Yuki looked to the kitchen where tohru was boiling water and smiled at the two some what sadly.  
  
"Well Fox is doing wonderfully" Momigi then asked how Kyo was doing, Yuki sighed slightly and looked at them.  
  
"Well the baka neko is free of the curse" Both eyes widened at this and they scooted closer causing Yuki to fall back.  
  
"How....Are we cured?" Yuki shaking his head sadly, sighed somewhat, and looked at them once more.  
  
"No only Kyo was cured, I think it has something to do with Fox" He mused aloud tapping his chin thoughtfully. Haru had a little stress mark appearing on his forehead. His aura was getting black and everyone scooted away from him really fast.  
  
"HOW CAN KYO ONLY BE CURED THIS IS A BUNCH OF BULL SHIT! WHERE THE HELL IS FOX?!?!?!?" Momigi grabbed on to his arm and was flung off onto the ground where he lay a bit dazed.  
  
Fox having heard the yelling got up quickly and stretched a bit turning into her demon form and walked down stairs in her monkey pj's staring at black Haru, Yuki, and a very dazed Momigi. Walking over to Momigi and picking him up turning him into a little rabbit in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Who hurt Momigi?" She asked in a calm voice her eyes shimmering somewhat angrily but unknown to the others who only saw her back. Yuki noticed the calm in her voice and started inching away very slowly towards the kitchen where a Tohru with a large tray filled with tea was starting to come out. He quickly ushered her back into the kitchen with an excuse.  
  
Haru stood there in his black mood glaring angrily at her back he thrust out an arm and turned her back ignoring the death glint in her hues.  
  
"WHY IS KYO THE ONLY ONE FREE OF THE CURSE!?!?!" Fox's ears pinned back. Her tail flickered back and forth slowly and she looked at him placing one hand on his chest and shoving him back. Setting Momigi down and growling slightly.  
  
"Yeah Kyo's cured you should be happy for him, yeah I admit it's a bit selfish of me to only wish kyo from the curse. Alright? I Admit it was me who freed him, I wasn't thinking at the time. You shouldn't have such mood swings ya jerk and if you really want to take me on lets go for it" She said standing there in a fighting position still glaring full heartedly at him.  
  
He jumped at her only to hit air, he glanced around suspiciously his grey eyes full of curiosity. He felt himself falling reaching out his hands to catch himself but only to find he hadn't hit the ground. Twisting his body around to find that Fox had caught on to his shirt and was holding him just above the floor.  
  
"Calm down Haru I don't feel like fighting you" A small sigh escaped her lips and she sat down cross legged.  
  
"Man ever since I came to earth I have been so soft....It's hard to believe I was once feared in my realm" She said looking at her hands and smiled a bit. "Oh well its nice being squishy and loved" She laughed slightly running a hand through her silver locks. Haru sat up and watched her with a raised brow completely out of his black mood. Tohru and Yuki entered the room, Yuki taking Momigi into the bathroom since he was starting to wake up and would more then likely change back very soon.  
  
"You know something Fox? Your very strange" He said laughing slightly. Fox looked at him raising a brow and turned back into her human form.  
  
"Well I may be weird but so are you!" Haru smiled and shook his head and laughed a bit.( An wow I watched a few A.M.V's and I'm laughing because all I can think of are the songs for each fruits basket character!)  
  
Fox looked at haru and smiled shaking her head imagining someone actually riding Haru to somewhere. She burst out in peals of laughter getting strange looks from everyone around her. After she was done laughing she wiped away an imaginary tear on her cheek and sat up again.  
  
They all stared at her for a moment before sitting down, momigi came out and was looking at the ground. Haru stared at him and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry momigi I didn't mean to...." Momigi looked up his bright blue eyes shining.  
  
"It's alright haru I know you didn't mean to" though Momigi sat down and reached for a cup of tea Tohru poured and sipped it quickly staring out the window with a blank look on his face.  
  
Fox got up and walked over kneeling beside momigi and took a cup of tea for herself and sipped it quietly watching Momigi from the corner of her eye. No one else seemed to notice momigi getting suddenly so quiet and unlike his normal hyper self.  
  
Tohru didn't seem like herself either.... 'Man what is going on today, I understand momigi but Tohru...' she thought to herself. She stood up suddenly and took her tea cup to the kitchen washing it and setting it in the cupboard. Momigi came in after her and she smiled at him slightly and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Momigi kun..." She said smiling.  
  
"Yes Fox?" he asked tilting his head to the side slightly. She smiled and knelt down and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong.....I know your upset is this because of Haru? Or is it something else?" She asked. Momigi looked around and let out a sigh hanging his head slightly, Fox grabbed his arm gently and started pulling him upstairs to her room. No one really noticed they had left since they were so engaged in a long boring conversation.  
  
Entering her room she let go of momigi and hopped on the lov sac then got up and sat on her bed smiling.  
  
"Go ahead jump on it its fun!" Momigi looked at her then jumped onto the lov sac and fell into its squishyness(A.n Had no better word ...... ) Then sitting in a more comfortable position staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ok Momigi you can tell me whats wrong" He looked at her and smiled sadly recalling all the events that had been bugging him like his mother and sister. How he couldn't tell them he was there son/sibling. Fox slowly got off her bed and looked at him smiling sadly and hugged him. Thinking of how she wanted him to be happy and have his family know him.  
  
"Momigi I wish you and all your family could be free of this curse....." She whispered a tear slipping down her cheek. She didn't feel momigi turn into a bunny, all she saw was a child weeping in her arms. Stroking back his hair gently and cooing softly to him.( A.n This might be cliché but hell they need to be free of the curse! Get on with their lives!!) Kyo had awoken and came into the room seeing fox holding momigi and smiled slightly.  
  
"You did it again Fox...." He whispered slightly. She looked up and hugged momigi one last time.  
  
"Now you can live a life with your mother it will be hard to break this to them since her memory was erased....but I know that she loves you...." She whispered and Momigi nodded quietly. Fox stood up and walked over to Kyo and tilted her head slightly causing a shower of silvery curls.  
  
"Well I wonder if it worked on every one...." She mused aloud and walked down stairs and stepped into the conversation. Walking up to Haru, he stood at her approach and stood stock still wondering what was going on. Fox wrapped her arms around him and he didn't change. She smiled and let go of him  
  
"Alright are ya happy Haru Kun your free -" She said smiling brilliantly. Tohru felt two arms wrapping around her and a smile likewise a blush spread over her face.  
  
"Now I can hold you Miss Honda" Yuki said quietly. Haru smiled and shook his head looking at momigi who came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey momigi..." But was interrupted.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful now I can have my mother and my sister back" Momigi said with a happy tears streaking his cheeks. He wiped these away and looked at Fox and smiled happily hugging her.  
  
"Thank you Fox ....I cant thank you enough for freeing us all..."He said quietly. Yuki , Haru, and Tohru thanking her along with momigi.  
  
"It's the least I could do for you, I cant wait to tell everyone... Actually Momigi.. Haru you two could tell everyone if you run back to the main house!" Momigi and Haru nodded in unison and got their things and said there good byes running out the door to tell everyone they were free.  
  
Steph: ::Stretches:: Sorry it took so long was just thinking of how things should be  
  
Fox: ::Smiles:: Oh so im a miracle worker now ehh? Well I wish for a samich! :A samich appears, Fox eats the samich::  
  
Kyo: ::Raises a brow and shakes his head scooting into a dark corner.::  
  
Yuki: Were free! Thank the gods...  
  
Tohru: ::smiles: And momigi can his family back  
  
Everyone: ::Rambles on and on::  
  
Steph: Alright please r/r people tell me if it was to cliché or not.... 


	14. Chapter 14 Last chapter

Steph: Alright this chapter is really really really long. Like eight pages long! And its sad, I'm warning you ahead of time. You don't have to read this chapter. Turn back while you still can!

Fox: ::Reads over and sighs:: Its so sad...

Kyo: ::Nods quietly:: It really is  
Steph: I don't own Fruits basket....

Chapter 14:Final chapter

Momigi walked up to the building his father ran, taking his hands out of his pockets and closing his eyes for a moment. Taking in a deep breath willing himself to calm. Opening his eyes and staring around with innocence and walking into the building and searching for his father.

He knew where the office was but in his excited yet frightened state he shivered slightly as the thought of what he was to do and the reaction of his mother frightened him beyond all belief.

He calmed himself once more running a hand through his golden blond curls and stepped into the elevator and went to the top of the building to his fathers office level. The elevator doors opened agonizingly slow and his breath quickened as the adrenaline poured into his blood stream.

Walking up to his father's office and touching the door knob taking another deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. He twisted the door knob and pushed it open and saw that his father was sitting at his desk all alone. As he approached his fathers head raised as an indication he saw him. A smile came over the mans features and momigi smiled and breathed a little easier.

He walked up and gave his father a hug and sat on a chair across from the desk.

"Dad I have something to tell you" He said wringing his hands together keeping his gaze from his father.

"Yes? What is it momigi my son?" Momigi let out a long sigh and looked up to his father and his eyes glittered with tears. Though not tears of sadness more or less tears of joy for what he was about to explain to his father.

"Dad....you know how some sohma's are cursed, how they turn into an animal from the zodiac when they are hugged by the opposite sex?" His father grimaced and stood up turning away from him.

"I'm sorry Momigi...."He was about to go on though he was interrupted by Momigi.

"Dad I'm cured....Fox....she cured us all" His fathers eyes opened wide and he stared at his son in disbelief.

"Are you certain....?" Momigi nodded and started crying, his father hugging him tightly.

"Yes dad I am...Now.....we...we can be a family again..." His father looked at him and sighed slightly.

"It will take a long time Momigi...." Momigi nodded and quieted in his fathers embrace feeling a thousand times better for telling his father what had happened.

Back at the main house Haru had run back to the main house as fast as possible, a look of sheer joy on his face. He neared the gates and found them locked, instead of waiting for someone to open them he scaled the wall quickly and ran to the door. Slamming it open and running quickly towards Hatori's bedroom Hatori came out to see what was happening.

Haru having not seen hatori come from his room ran right into him and they both fell back. Haru getting up and rubbing his head slightly, Hatori still on the floor looking a bit dazed. Haru held out a hand and Hatori grabbed it, Haru pulled him up and bowed.

"I'm sorry Hatori, I just..."

"You shouldn't be running though the halls like that Haru Akito wouldn't be pleased" Hatori said cutting Haru off before he could finish. Haru took a deep breath and ran a hand through his black and white hair and sighed a bit. Looking up to Hatori he smiled and shook his head.

"Hatori you won't believe what happened today" Haru said quickly. Hatori seemed a bit frustrated.

"What is it Haru?"

"Were cured Hatori! Fox cured us! She did it....I don't know how she just did..." He said looking at Hatori with an excited look. Hatori closed his eyes and a smile came over his face slowly. He shook his head slightly.

"If this is a joke haru..."

"Of course not Hatori I would never..." Haru said a bit angrily.

"I know I know it's just hard to believe Haru" Haru nodded and closed his eyes and cracked his neck.

"Yeah sorta a surprise ehh?" Hatori nodded and smiled again and shook his head.

"We owe Fox our gratitude" Haru nodded once more and both went around to telling the members of the zodiac that they were free of the curse. Both met up once more as they neared Akito's room. Hatori went in first and was followed by haru, both stood still when they say Akito.

"Hello Hatori....Haru" Akito smiled coldly and walked over to them. This wasn't the pale, feeble, sickly Akito they knew. There was a flush to his cheeks, he seemed stronger, and he was still cruel.....not a good thing.

"Hello Akito Sama" Was their small reply. Both looking to the ground to avoid his gaze. Akito laughed and flipped his head back sending a curtain of black hair shaking in response.

"The curse is gone, how wonderful" He mused quietly and looked to the two a malicious twinkle in his eyes.

"I would imagine the kitsune healed us" He said staring out the window now smiling. Though it wasn't a pleased smile for he no longer had control over the sohma's 'I may be free of my health though I have no control' he mused silently to himself and then thought for a moment and smiled even more. Haru and Hatori couldn't see the look on his face, for if they had they would have shivered.

The smile was cruel and calculating, he has a scheme though what it was only he and god knew.

"You're dismissed" he said slowly and haru departed immediately. Hatori took a bit longer staring at Akito's back with suspicion and then started to leave.

"Oh Hatori have Fox come over tomorrow would you? I would like to thank her personally for this" He said smiling innocently with his eyes closed. Hatori shivered and walked out not saying a word.

"Thank you Hatori..." He said chuckling quietly to himself. He opened his eyes and sat down on his bed leaning against the wall.

Hatori walked to his room and laid down grabbing the phone and dialed Shigure's home phone and waited for an answer. He heard a click and sighed a bit leaning back on his bed.

"Hello Shigure Sohma's residence" Haru looked a bit stunned and shook his head.

"Wow I didn't know you could answer a phone properly Shigure" Hatori held the phone away from his ear as shigure started talking loudly about random things.

"Shigure, Akito would like Fox to come over to the main house tomorrow" Shigure was quiet for a moment and hung his head slightly.

"Alright Hari I will ask her to go over tomorrow" Hatori heard a click and then a buzz signifying shigure hung up the phone. He placed his phone back on the receiver and pulled his pillow over his face. Why did he have such a bad feeling about this meeting?

Shigure walked into the kitchen watching Fox and Tohru bake cookies and prepare lunch for all the sohma's. He sighed slightly he also had a bad feeling about this sudden 'Meeting' With Akito. He knew Fox could defend herself but there was something wrong with this picture.

He had been so into his thoughts he hadn't heard a certain snake waltz up behind him. Ayame put a hand on Shigure's shoulder which sent Shigure jumping and looking aghast at Ayame. He shook his head and calmed.

"Ayame you shouldn't do that to me, I was scared" He said and pouted. Ayame hugged him and then put out his finger for the character symbol smiling innocently.

"Shhh but you love me still, and in the great words of a high school drama teacher..."

"It takes two strokes to make the character person" Shigure replied and finished the character symbol.

"Yosh!"

"Yosh!" Shigure smiled and shook hi head.

"I can never get angry at you Ayame.....Oh well" He said shrugging. Then furrowed his brows slightly. "Why are you here Ayame?"

"Oh just checking in on everyone, the shop is closed today so I thought I would stop by" Ayame said braiding his hair casually. Shigure rolled his eyes slightly and went into the main room of the house and kneeled at the table knowing lunch would be serve soon. Ayame accompanied him and was kneeling to his right side. Everyone slowly coming together in the dining room. Tohru and Fox brought out grilled fish, fried and white rice, and sautéed mushrooms.

They set everything on the table and arranged themselves, ayame, shigure, and kyo sat on one side of the table. On the other side Yuki, Tohru, and Fox kneeled at the table. They all began to dish out the food all remaining quiet not finding too much to speak about. Just making small conversations here and there.

"Fox dear Hatori called me today and he told me to tell you that Akito wishes to speak with you tomorrow sort of a thank you for freeing us of the curse" Everyone was suddenly quiet all had stopped eating except Fox who didn't bother looking up from her meal. She stopped eating for a moment to say.

"Alright then I shall be there, if you could call him later and tell him that I will be coming around seven in the evening. I have a few things to do tomorrow before I can see him. Obviously he wants to see me alone so Kyo....please don't insist on coming. "She said mildly. Kyo had an angry look on his face and he planted his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"Fine if you want to go alone then go!" He said getting up and storming up to the roof to fume. A look of hurt came across her face as everyone sat silently awaiting her to get up and go after him. She took her plate and Kyo's and stood silently taking them into the kitchen and washing off the food.

She walked up to them with a blank look on her face and forced a smile.

"If you need me I will be in my room." She said and went up the stairs and into her room shutting the door. Everyone at the table shook their heads in silent sympathy for Fox. Kyo wasn't the easiest to calm, she was only doing what she had to.

They all finished their meals in silence and Tohru collected the dishes and washed them with the help of Yuki. Ayame left after saying his goodbyes, Shigure walking into his office and writing without complaint for once.

Up on the roof—Kyo laid back and growled slightly, she had been so blunt about him not going. It was almost like she didn't want him around her, a little nagging voice in his head sounded. 'Maybe she doesn't love you; maybe she is playing with you Kyo.... Don't trust her' it whispered to his mind. He shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes.

"I know she loves me...." He whispered quietly to himself and opened his eyes glancing at the bracelet around his wrist and sighed.

"She has to..." He said with confidence and shook the little nagging voice from his head. He stood up and looked downcast, feeling very sheepish for what he did. He walked down and through the window. Walking to Fox's room and gently tapping it with his knuckle. He heard a muffled response and he went inside closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Fox was lying down with the sheets pulled up and over her head, she sighed a bit and laid still as Kyo reached up and pulled them back. He saw she was in her normal form, her ears perking up through the mass of silvery curls. Twitching lightly at his breathing, they drooped in response and she rolled over putting her back to him. Covering her head with the pillow.

"Fox....I'm sorry...I....didn't mean to..." He said quietly looking at her with a sad look on his face. He heard her sigh and she rolled back over and looked at him with her intense blue hues. He smiled softly and embraced her burying his face in her hair. She hugged him back somewhat startled at him.

"I...It's alright Kyo I'm not angry at you" She said smiling slightly and shook her head. Kyo pulled away reluctantly and rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Here I'm all worried about you, that you're angry or upset and its nothing!" He said with a hint of laughter in his tone. She sat up and stretched a bit turning back into her human appearance and getting up and running a hand through her hair. She had put on her kitsune pj's. She had the long sleeves bunched up on her biceps; she threw her arms up in the air and arched her back. She heard a crack and then tilting her head to the left then right and getting out all the kinks in her body.

Kyo cringed some and shook his head slightly at her cracking body.

"You're so weird Fox"

"I wouldn't be talking Kyo-Kyo" She said smiling. They both walked out of the room and down into the living room to sit and talk with Yuki and Tohru.

Momigi strolled back to the main house, a smile on his face. He was wearing his school uniform. His blond curls neat but blowing in the wind slightly, everything was going perfectly.

A car had pulled up alongside Momigi; Akito had hired a driver and was in the back seat. Momigi of course stopped when the car pulled up and saw who was in the car. Akito smiled at his cousin and opened the door.

"Come in momigi I will take you back to the main house" Momigi nodded and hopped in the black car (Sorry I forgot what type of car it was) sitting next to Akito with a somewhat uneasy look on his face. Akito looked up to the driver and leaned foreword whispering something in his ear. They could see the drivers head nod in response and he turned. Momigi frowned and looked down the road.

"I haven't been this way to the main house before" Momigi's bright blue hues glittered worriedly. Akito smiled and all momigi say was a fist coming at him sending him into dark oblivion.

Momigi's head swam as he tried to locate where he was. His memory was very fuzzy and his mouth seemed like he had a mouth full of jelly. His vision cleared slowly and he saw two silhouettes in the black forest, he recalled this forest....this is near where Shigure's home was. It was already dark outside, the moon showing over the forest he was in. He wondered how long he had been out and everything came back in a blur.

"A...Akito?" Momigi's eyes trained on the backside of the two figures before him. He tested his bound and hoped they would give. Panic over took him when they were taunt and bound him to the tree. There was no means of escape, he let out a small pitiful whine and tears streaked his cheeks.

"Momigi, what ever is wrong?" He asked with a cruel smile playing over his lips. He turned around and walked over to Momigi crouching down beside him, Momigi looked at him with eyes full of tears.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked in a small voice. Akito stroked Momigi's cheek softly with the back of his hand and a smile played on his face.

"Why kill you of course...though all in good time. Fox will be here to hear your last words." He said sweetly. He knew it was well past the time Momigi was supposed to be back at the main house. He withdrew a knife and cut deep gashes into Momigi's wrists letting him die very slowly. Momigi let out a yelp and hot tears spilled down his cheeks. The warm sticky blood flowed over his hands and the bounds that constricted him to the tree. He saw the other figure disappear in a blur, he felt very weak and his head fell to his chest and he sat there. His breathing labored.

Shigure heard the phone ring and he picked it up off the receiver.

"Shigure Sohma's residence" He said casually watching as the two couples in the living room chatted calmly with one another.

"Shigure its Hatori, Momigi hasn't come home yet. Akito isn't back either....I...I think something has happened Shigure" Hatori sounded on the verge of tears. Which was very uncommon for hatori, he seemed much shaken up about this. Shigure himself started shaking and looked into the living room and shook his head.

"Alright Hatori I will go out and try to find them" He hung up and grabbed his coat, tonight was slightly chilly. Fox noticed something was wrong with Shigure's scent. There seemed to be fear mixing in with the usual calm of his scent. She furrowed her brow and stood up. Yuki, Tohru, And Kyo watching her in silent questioning. She walked over to Shigure and grabbed his arm very lightly.

"What's wrong Shigure....Tell me what happened" Shigure started leading her out of the house and turned back to them.

"We have to go somewhere. Don't follow, just stay in the house" He said sternly. No one argued with him, all wondering what was going on but they staid silently in their previous positions.

Fox stood outside and looked to shigure who closed the door behind himself.

"Now tell me what's happening..."

"Akito and Momigi are missing Fox..." Her eyes widened and glittered angrily. Her appearance shifted to that of her original form. Her ears pinning back to her forehead, and her tail standing ridged. A reddish tint came into her eyes and she growled angrily. She took off before Shigure could say another word.

Shigure quickly got in his car and drove down the road searching for her, Akito, and Momigi. Driving down the road and looking through the large amount of forest. He knew Fox would locate them sooner then he ever could. With her sensitive hearing and sense of smell. He sighed and kept searching hoping for the best.

Fox let her nose lead her, recalling Momigi's scent and trying to find Momigi. She soon caught on to it and a deep uncontrollable rage burned within her as she caught the scent of blood. Her eyes were a deep shade of crimson as she ran through the forest in a white blur towards Momigi and Akito.

She neared the scene and saw Momigi and a note left by his side. She growled angrily looking around trying to find that bastard. She felt a few tears rise in her eyes; they spilled down her cheeks as she cut through the bounds that held Momigi to the tree. She looked at the cuts that gashed open the veins on his wrists.

She hugged him close and heard the labored breathing from him; he was dying and almost ready to pass on. Momigi opened his eyes with difficulty and forced a smile on his face.

"Fox.....t....tell...mm...my dad..." He stopped and took a painful breath. Closing his eyes quietly.

".....tha...t....I....love him" he said, fox tore a piece of cloth from the arm of her shirt and wrapped his wrists with them to slow the bleeding.

"I will I promise Momigi...do you want me to tell you mom you love her...?" She asked crying quietly.

"N...no it....would...hurt her to much" He said smiling, tears slipping down his cheeks in salty rivers. Fox brushed a few bloody strands of blond hair from his face and kissed his forehead slightly.

"Alright Momigi just rest now" She whispered as Momigi closed his eyes and let out a final shuddered breath and laid still. She laid him down and wiped the tears from her now crimson eyes. She picked up the note and read it:

"Dear Fox, thank you for curing us. It was a kind gesture, though in curing us I no longer have power over the Sohma's so Momigi's death served as a warning to any of them who defy me. Well see you tomorrow,  
sincerely,   
Akito Sohma" Fox threw the note down and picked up Momigi in her arms, blood staining her shirt and arms. She ran back to Shigure's and noticed that he had come back. She placed Momigi's body in the back seat of the car and walked in locating Shigure and ignoring the others.

"Go outside Shigure and look in the back seat of your car..." She said wiping a tear from her cheek. She looked to Yuki who was about to go outside and let out a growl.

"Stay inside the house." Her voice low and dangerous. He looked at her, the blood covering her body and the red tint of her eyes. He took Tohru's hand and led her into the living room where she couldn't see her or outside.

"This is Akito's doing to keep you Sohma's in line, this is to prove his power over all of you" She growled and spat angrily. She barred her fangs in frustration and a blood lust for a particular person arose and controlled her. Shigure started shaking and his eyes were wide and he ran out to the car and let out a cry of grief. Fox ran outside and past him.

She kept running ignoring the cries and shouts for her to come back; she headed on towards the main house with one intent. Kill Akito. She ran as fast as possible still in her demon form. Running to fast for the human eye to really see.

She neared the Main house and scaled the gates and ran into the main house busting down the front door. She walked with rage burning in her eyes towards Akito's room. Not surprised to find the door open and him standing there with his back turned to her.

"Good evening Fox, nice weather were having" He said laughing quietly. Fox approached him and he turned around to see a fist coming right at him. Fox started a torrent of abuse on Akito. She dug her nails into his shoulders causing trickles of blood to flow from the ten minor wounds. He let out a cry and the Sohma's started slowly arousing and running over to see what was happening.

"You don't deserve a fast death, you are going to pay for what you did to Momigi" She said taking one of her nails and running in across his neck cutting deeply. He let out a gurgle and flailed his arms trying to get free. He coughed up a slight bit of blood and slowly started to drown in his own blood.

Fox stood, blood matted her long silver locks and every one stood still as she looked up at them. Her eyes returning to the blue hues they once were, she passed out along side Akito's dying body. Letting her demonic rage control her took a lot out of her. Hatori moved over and picked up her slender frame and carried her into his room and laid her on his bed.

Fox woke up in a daze and looked around her setting, remembering little of what happened. She knew Momigi and Akito had died last night. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a small moan and opened her eyes sitting up in the bed and hugging her knees. Kyo came in and saw that she was awake, he walked over and hugged her. Fox hugged him back and couldn't withstand holding her tears, she wept on his shoulder quietly hugging him tight.

"Akito killed Momigi...I...I didn't mean to" She whispered. Kyo nodded and rubbed her back with his palm.

"He deserved what he got Fox it's not your fault" She nodded quietly and buried her head into his shirt trying to hide the mixtures of feeling she felt right now. She let out a sigh and shook her head some and withdrew from his comforting arms. She looked at him and let her head bow. He lifted her head up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"They will understand, they can't blame you for what you did..." She nodded quietly and they sat there staring off into nothing. Both thinking of what would happen in their future, Fox's fingers entwined with Kyo's and they sat there quietly, Fox feeling somewhat better now that Kyo was near. She knew he loved her no matter what would happen......

The end.

Steph: Told you it was sad. Well that's the end, I may make a sequel but probably not! Sorry guys, I don't care for happy endings. Their way to cliché!

Fox: Well....It was sad...

Kyo: I look like a pansy...

Yuki: Ehh I didn't appear to much in it

Tohru: ::Dazing:

Momigi: You killed me...

Ayame and mina: We barely appeared in this story

Akito: That sucks...I was killed...

Shigure: I was the star :pose:

Kagura: I wasn't in this ff twice..

Haru: At least I was in it a few times  
Uo hana: We appeared once I believe...

Hatori: I was in this Ff quite a bit

Kisa: Whats going on?

Kirari: Man...Akito and I were villains...that sucks

Hiro: I wasn't in this...

Ritsu: I didn't deserve to be in this :Rants on and on and on:

Misterfluffykins: Shrugs and walks around meowing:

Mi mi: I was in here a few times

Steph: Well thankyou all for reading my story!! I will try to write some other fanfiction soon!


End file.
